As We Go Through Life
by Emitique
Summary: As our assasin boys go on with their lives, they discover feelings inside them that is different from just your average concern. SHOUNEN AI. AxY, OxK, OxN... you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Hello there, this is my third attempt in writting a story and decided to make a change by using the Weiβ Kreuz anime and have my favorite character be the lead in the story. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiβ Kreuz or its characters...T-T

* * *

As We Go Through Life

by Emitique

Chapter I: Getting There Too Late

* * *

It was a nice morning…. so nice that some people would've just wanted to stay in their comfy beds and enjoy the moment while they snooze off to their slumber, especially those who had to stay up till 3am to do some hacking and computer searching. That's what Omi decided to do; after all he did spend all night hacking through various databases to find clues and information about their next mission, so who could blame him for ignoring his alarm clock's beeping when it was already 6am? He obviously needed more than 3 hours of sleep. So he pushed the snooze button, and dozed off to his sweet sleep.

Unfortunately for our cute bishounen; it was a school day and he got up an hour later than he was supposed to. He did all he can to fit the remaining time he had left to do all of his morning preparations, and as usual he succeeded. Well for the most part of it anyway. There was now only one problem left. He was missing his history notebook that had his homework in it.

Now he was panicking about inside their home that also happens to be their base when it comes to their "night jobs" and was made to look like a flower shop to be a cover.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, Oh man, I AM SO LATE!"

If you were inside the Koneko Sumo Ie that Monday morning, your ears would already be ringing due to Tsukiyono Omi's whining voice saying the same thing over and over again. The normally cheerful, genius, teenage, assassin, SUPER CUTE boy could be seen running through random places inside the house trying to gather up his scattered, some still missing, school things.

"Aya-kun! Have you seen a blue notebook anywhere? I can't find it!" the boy semi-shouted to make sure the redhead heard what he was asking.

Fujimiya Aya is the tidy type of guy; he likes to make sure that things are always in order. So if he sees anything that is placed where it doesn't belong, he picks it up and puts them away. That's why Omi figured it would be best if he were to ask their resident quiet man about his misplaced notebook.

Aya came into the living room where Omi was currently crouching down to the ground in order to look under their sofa, in the midst of hoping to find his still missing notebook under the furniture. Aya took in the sight and let out a small sigh of disappointment.

'_If only every the member of this house is as organized as I am, then they wouldn't have to ask me every time their stuff gets lost.'_ Aya thought wishfully

He held back the urge to lecture the younger one about cleanliness and orderliness and decided to just help Omi with his current dilemma. "I placed it inside the right hand drawer of the cabinet Omi…" said the red head with smooth nonchalant voice and he pointed to the direction of the cabinet he just spoke of.

As soon as Omi heard the whereabouts of his notebook, he quickly ran to the direction Aya pointed to him, opened the said drawer, stuck his arm in it and began fumbling it around inside.

There were a lot of things inside that drawer; he even noticed two of Yohji's lighters that the blond man claimed was missing from him about two month's ago. Omi also saw a sock which he thought must've belonged to Ken, since the brunet said he was missing the other pair of his lucky socks the week before. Omi was a bit amazed.

'_Man, this drawer has all of the things we thought we've already lost. I really must make a label for this drawer saying: "Lost and Found" one of these days…'_

Omi continued to search inside the drawer and before long he got what has looking for. "Aha, there you are!" exclaimed Omi with his usual youthful spirit. He got out his history notebook, opened his bag and placed it inside.

Aya watched as his youngest teammate succeeded in finding what he lost. The young honey blond boy in front of him turned to face him with a sweet smile and with the same sweetness Omi said to him "Thanks a lot Aya-kun, you're a lifesaver!"

As Aya watched that smile on Omi's face, he couldn't help the warm pleasant feeling that he was starting to feel inside. It's the same feeling he gets when seeing the smile that his younger sister used to give him, but at the same time, it was different. But of course Aya wouldn't say out loud that every time Omi smiles at him he feels great, his pride just wouldn't allow that. So Aya replied with the response he always gave…

"Hnn…"

Omi didn't react with the reply he got from Aya. He sort of translated that 'Hnn' for a 'You're welcome' he knew that Aya was a man of few words, and Omi isn't the type of person that wants to intrude on other's personality, he'd rather that people around him remained as who and what they truly are.

Omi's blue eyes wandered off to the black wall clock in the shape of a cat that he brought three months ago because he thought it with look so good inside their living room, and his eyes widen with shock.

"AW MAN! It's already 7:47!" Omi shouted. He has to be at school by 8:00 and the time only leaves him less than 15 minutes to get there. He made a mad dash for the door but he was stopped by a voice that came from inside the kitchen.

"Omi, are you going already? You haven't had breakfast yet!"

Omi's legs were still going up and down because of his longing to get out of the house and rush to school, but he wasn't moving forward as if waiting for confirmation that he is allowed to, it made him look like he was jogging in place. He turned his head to see that Ken was now walking to the living room from inside of the kitchen.

"It can't be helped Ken-kun, I really have to get going!" Omi whined to his brunet friend.

Ken is growing concerned about Omi, first he doesn't get enough sleep because of his computer, and now his blue-eyed angel will go to school without having breakfast! Oh no, he wouldn't stand for that! He was going to take action!

Ken started to say something in a calm, conversational-like manner. "It's not healthy to go on with your day without having breakfast 'mitchi." Ken's voice betrayed his own feelings, but he knew better than to throw a fit JUST because his friend insists on skipping breakfast…. No matter how IMPORTANT that friend is. Ken figured it would be best to try a more rational approach when it comes to Omi because he knows Omi well enough to know that his younger friend at least listened to what others are trying to reason out.

Omi had always been his favorite among his three teammates. Out of all of them he and Omi had been together longer and they claimed each other as best friends since their friendship began when he was made into a member of Weiβ. Omi was ALWAYS there looking out for them, for him, and so he also wants to do his best to look out for their young leader, for HIS angel.

Omi opened his mouth and looked like he was going to answer Ken but a piece of toast was placed inside his mouth that refrained him from saying whatever it is he was a about to say. Omi looked at the one who placed the said toast in his mouth and Ken just smiled back at him.

"You're going to have at least that piece of toast so I wouldn't have to worry about you having nothing but air inside that tummy of yours." said Ken as he pointed his index finger upwards which made him look like he was a mother lecturing a stubborn little kid.

Omi looked at his friend with wide questioning eyes for a moment but after a while his blue orbs softened and he picked the toast out of his mouth to smile at Ken.

"Thanks a lot Ken-kun, you're so thoughtful..." Omi said while smiling sweetly at his friend. He then turned around so he was once again facing the door and opened it to finally leave. Before he was entirely out though, he turned his head back and flashed one last smile as he called back to his friends.

"Ja Aya-kun, Ken-kun! See you guys later ne?" said Omi as his free hand waved goodbye to his friends.

After Omi said his farewell the door closed….

Ken watched the closed door for a moment longer, still seeing the last smile Omi flashed to him inside his head. Not far behind him Aya also stood watching the door their young leader just got out of most likely picturing the same thing ken was; Omi's smile. They loved Omi and his smiles, it somehow makes them feel that life is worth living because as long as they stay alive they get a chance to be someone as wonderful as Omi and his pleasant company, and Yohji was no exception to that feeling.

"So, the chibi already left huh?" the voice came from the direction of the stairs that goes up to the guys' separate bedrooms.

Aya and Ken looked behind them and saw Yohji standing on the flight of steps. His eyes were still half lidded, maybe still light sensitive since the playboy just woke up.

"Oh, my! Do my eyes deceive me! I think I'm seeing THE Kudo Yohji awake before noon!" Ken said in mock amazement.

Yohji raised an eyebrow at his brunet teammate's statement.

"Ha-ha… Very funny Hidaka..." he started dryly "'mittchie was making so much fuss down here, so I just had to get out of bed and check to see if he's not loosing his marbles." Yohji reasoned out.

Aya was touched by Yohji's reply. The blonde man did care for all of them, only he had a weird way of implying it. Much like him but they both use two different ways of showing care and affection that they try so hard to hide inside. They can't be like Ken or Omi that can show their care openly, they both have issues with being attached.

"Omi's fine. He just had a little trouble with time management." Aya said nonchalantly as he walked to the kitchen.

Ken and Yohji followed him inside the kitchen. Ken walked to the table where he left the bowl of pancake batter he was mixing earlier to take the toast to Omi. Yohji opened the fridge and fumbled inside it looking for the juice carton. Aya went towards the coffee maker and began grinding the coffee beans. They all worked on their own thing and after they were done they each had a plate of pancakes, a mug of coffee and a glass of orange juice. They all ate their breakfast and had their usual talk where in Yohji and ken did most of the talking and Aya just 'hn'ed occasionally.

"Ne, keneken, You have a way with making pancakes…" Yohji remarked as he took another bite of the former soccer player's cooking.

"Why thank you Yohji. If there's one thing I know how to do; it's to cook pancakes" Ken replied with a grin. Suddenly his smile dropped a little as he added "It's just too bad that Omi wasn't able to have some."

Aya decided to talk for a change as he suddenly said "I jut hope he doesn't get into too much trouble for coming in late."

* * *

"DETENTION!"

Omi suddenly covered his mouth with both his hands the moment he realized that he shouted in front of his homeroom teacher.

"Yes Mr. Tsukiyono," Omi's teacher said with her voice calm as if her student didn't just shouted at her face "I'm afraid that all offenses in this school come with their appropriate punishment. And even being a member of the honor roll doesn't exempt you from that rule." Ms. Kaname informed to her student.

"But ma'am, I have to work after school." Omi tried to reason out.

Ms. Kaname looked at Omi in the eye with a determined look and replied to the young man. "I'm sorry Mr. Tsukiyono," she sternly began "but this is the third time you've been late this month and I can't let that pass."

'She has a point.' Omi thought. 'I guess there's no use getting so worked up a bout it.'

"Now if you please, Tsukiyono-san" His teacher said to him with a smile on her face "go to your seat so we could continue our lesson."

Omi sighed with defeat and dragged his feet across the classroom to his seat. As soon as he got to his designated area he slumped an his chair and thought about when and how he can let his friends back in the shop that he would miss half of his shift that day.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's note: Well, there you have it. The first chapter of this story. Reviews are very much appreciated, please drop me some of them. I love you guys! Oh and at the second chapie, I'm thinking of putting in the Schwarz guys so stayed tuned...

-Emitique-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiβ Kreuz, I am only writing a story about its characters out of likings and hobby, please don't sue me.

A.N. - Finally! The second chapter, hope you guys still read it. Reviews are always welcome, so are suggestions. Have fun reading!

—As We Go Through Life— 

By Emitique

Chapter II: You're The One?

After the guys back at the flower shop finished their breakfasts, they placed the dishes inside the dishwasher to be cleaned and decided that it was time to finally open the shop.

"Well, I'll leave the two of you to your shift then…" Yohji said with a wave of his hand.

He was about to climb back up the stairs to probably resume his abruptly disturbed sleep, but Aya's harsh voice stopped him on his tracks.

"Kudou, you're already up, so why not help us set up the shop?"

Yohji suddenly tensed up. He was really hoping that Aya would let him pass up on helping open up the shop. But then again, Aya isn't the type of person that wouldn't let anything pass by.

Aya's eyes turned into a colder glare as he added "You can't be so lazy that even helping us set the shop up would be such a heavy task for you, now wouldn't it?"

Yohji let his head heavily drop and dragged himself away from the stairs and towards the shop. He knew that he won't win an argument against Aya. Not in his incomplete-sleep-state at least. The sooner he does what is asked of him, the sooner he finishes, and the sooner he finishes, the sooner he can go back to his beloved bed. As he walked, he was mumbling things under his breath which were most likely words not suitable for young ages.

Ken couldn't help but chuckle at his teammates defeat. No one ever wins against Aya. Well, no one except Omi. Then again, Omi always gets his way with all of them. As Ken pondered about the situation, his mind again drifted back to his blue-eyed angel. He was although, taken away from his thinking-about-Omi moment by Yohji's whining voice.

"Oi, Hidaka! Just because I agreed to help you, doesn't mean that you can just stand there and do nothing!" complained the still sleep deprived blond.

Ken began walking towards the shop where his other two friends were already waiting.

"Hai, hai, I'm coming Mr. I'm-cranky-because-I-didn't-get-enough-sleep… Sheez"

As the three of them began setting up the shop, Ken couldn't help the thought that always popped out of mind….

'_I wonder how Omi's doing…..' _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Well, I hoped all of you had a pleasant weekend." Ms. Kaname said to her students with a smile. "Today is the start of a new week for those brains of yours to work inside school again. And if I must say, there are a lot of things your teachers planned for you this particular week. I heard that you will have a new project on your Livelihood class, although don't ask me what it is because I won't spoil it for you." she let out a giggle as she finished her last sentence and continued on with talking about things that are related to school works and activities.

Ms. Kaname, Shizuka; she is a woman in her mid 20's that started teaching ever since she got out of college. She has long blue hair she keeps in a tight bun with the front of it down and reaches just above her eyes, she also has blue eyes but the shade of their color is lighter that her hair. She's a new teacher at school, she transferred there from a school at Kyoto…. and she seems to think that the students that enter there ACTULLY likes studying.

Omi sat on his seat looking out towards the window, not really paying attention to what his teacher was going on about. His classmates did well to follow his example, the girls were already passing up folded paper to one another, some of the guys were already having a hard time keeping their eyes open, and many of the others are already talking to each other in whispers to sum it all up; they were bored and didn't feel like listening.

'_I hope the guys won't be too upset about me going back late. I'll just have to phone them later and tell them that I won't make it back for the first half of my shift.'_ Omi thought as he looked out the window._ 'What's up with sensei anyway? It's not like being 3 minutes late can make a large difference that getting here on time. The class just greeted her when I came. Sure I've been late before but still… she's giving me 2 hours detention time just because of being **3** minutes late!'_ His mental rant of protest was cut short as his attention was suddenly grabbed by his teacher with the words she mentioned next.

"Oh! And I almost forgot. Starting today, you will be joined by a new transfer student" Ms. Kaname said with a new smile plastered on her face.

The class was obviously intrigued by their teacher's statement. All of them now looked like they were listening and some whispers of "Can you believe it? A new student?", and "I wonder who it's gonna be…", and also "Why would someone choose this school to transfer to?" came from the mouths of the seated students.

The students were starting to get noisy and Ms. Kaname cleared her throat to silence them down... Unfortunately it didn't work, so she tried it again and it made no change. She decided to try it the third time, but still it had no effect; the students were still talking to each other and keep ignoring her. She was beginning to get annoyed and veins started to pop out of her head.

"QUIET! YOU FUCKING LITTLE GREMLINS!"

She shouted at the top of her lungs. That seemed to do the job. The students stopped talking and were now looking at her. Although the looks she received from her students were not of those she expected. Instead of having attentive and respecting looks being given towards her, she received looks of awe and disbelief. But hey, you take what you get don't you? At least they're quiet now. So she decided to continue talking and seize this golden opportunity where her students are ACTUALLY giving her attention.

"As I was saying; you will be joined by a new student from now on, I heard that he transferred to this school from an elite School somewhere around town, or was it outside of town?" she said as she placed a finger on her chin in a gesture that showed she was trying to remember the correct information.

As his teacher was thinking, Omi was getting more and more excited and worked up on knowing who the new student will be.

'_Oh, who cares where school he's from?'_ he thought a bit impatiently _'Just skip to the part where you let him in and introduce him to us. It's not everyday you get to meet new people'_ Omi is a people person, so he always looks forward to meeting new persons and friends.

Ms. Kaname must've read his mind because she let the finger leave her chin and faced her students again with a smile on her face.

"Oh well, it's not important where school he came from." she said to finally cut off her talking "Let's not hold this up much longer okay, I know you are all eager to meet him." She turned her head towards the closed classroom door and called out "You may come in now!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey, Braddleeey…" whined a voice.

"..." it got no answer.

"I'm taaalking to youuu..."

"..."

"Can't you at least say something? …Anything?"

"…………"

The person with fiery red hair humphed and slumped back to the couch he was sitting on. He was trying to talk to his Oh-So-Brilliant-High-and-Mighty leader, but he failed to get a response from him everytime he talked. And he was talking for twenty minutes straight now.

Crawford just keeps on reading the newspaper and was completely into his Schuldig-doesn't-exist mode.

Schuldig thought about reading the other man's mind, but he probably has a shield up to block him out and it would be too much trouble to try and break through it, not that he couldn't do it mind you; he just thought it would be more fun to ask Crawford about the matter, than to try and peek into his mind. Maybe he could annoy his precognitive companion, but apparently the great plan of his backfired because he was the one getting annoyed during the situation. But he is still curious about the question that's itching at the back of his mind.

"I just want to know why you had to transfer the kid to a different school…" he said with a slight begging tone on his voice.

Crawford brought the newspaper he was holding down to his lap with a sigh. He removed his glasses and proceeded rubbed his temple with his hand. Even if he doesn't show it, he was a bit annoyed at the way Schuldig was throwing all those sentences at him earlier, but it was all worth it. After all he could tell Schu was the one who was suffering more between the two of them. And since he asked nicely this time, it won't hurt to fill him in.

"I did it because…." the dark haired man started.

Schuldig sat up straighter on the couch he was sitting on. He knew Brad would spill the beans sooner or later. He strained his ears and was now on full alert about knowing what the answer to his question is.

"Because?..." Schuldig pried

"Because fate told me to…" Crawford finished.

"Eh?... What kind of reason is that?"

"If you're a precognitive like me and sees visions of the things that are going to happen, you would understand." Crawford said as he lifted his paper back up and continued reading it.

Leaving Schuldig with more things to ponder about than before he even asked his question….

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nagi's POV: 

Nagi just got out of the Principal's Office and finished discussing the arranging of his transferal papers with the old lady, he also already talked to his homeroom teacher. The woman told him that she would first let the class know about him being transferred to the school and call him in later. He nodded he's agreement and his new blue haired sensei smiled at his gesture. He was now walking towards his classroom.

The young telekinetic still didn't understand what went inside Crawford's head that made the man decide to suddenly transfer him into this new school. He was just told yesterday as he was doing his book report on "Hamlet" that he shouldn't bother to waste his efforts trying to continue the said report because he wouldn't get the chance to hand it in anyway.

Of course he had difficulty understanding what the man with glasses meant. And so he asked why. The answer he got was short and straight to the point; "You're going to transfer to another school." it was the only thing he got out of the person in charge of their team, not that he asked further questions, he made it a habit not to question Crawford's decisions so much. The one time he did it, he got himself a very, very cold glare with a matching bruise on his left cheek.

He got to his destination, and was now standing there for about five minutes now. And so that's a glimpse of the full story why he was now standing in front of his supposedly new classroom and waiting for his teacher to give him a sign that he could come in. He expected that he would be called in immediately; after all, he did spend quite some time inside the Principal's Office. So he thought that he wouldn't spend more than a minute or two waiting outside, but it seems that his new teacher was quite a talker because he could hear noises from inside the classroom and mostly it was hers. He ignored the fact he heard his supposedly perky teacher say some words that weren't meant for minor ears to hear. Maybe she was having some small talk with her class first, before announcing to them his incoming presence.

"You may come in now!"

Those words coming from inside the room were his signal that he had permission to enter the classroom now. He opened the sliding door and stepped inside. He was welcomed by his teacher's smiling face as he continued to walk into the room. He stopped by his teacher's side and turned to face his new classmates. All of them looked nothing out of the ordinary. There where girls that looked like they couldn't be more obsessed with their hair for they keep on combing and smoothening it out almost as often as the human eye blink, there where boys that must've been paying to much time brushing their teeth for they keep flashing those pearly whites to everyone, most of his classmates looked like they were trying so hard to outshine the next kid. He didn't look past the first row for he hated having to look at those kinds of persons; the kinds that always wants to be better than everybody else.

_'Well, there's being in pilot section for you…'_ Nagi thought to himself.

Ms. Kaname cleared her throat and gestured her hand to the younger boy standing beside her.

"Well everyone, this is Mr. Naoe, Nagi. He will be joining the rest of you from now on. He transferred here from an exclusive school somewhere in Tokyo and he was the top student of the class he came from."

After the brief description of Nagi was made, the students yet again started whispering to each other. If Nagi wasn't trained by his team leader to be able to hide his feelings and emotions well; he would've rolled his eyes as a reaction to what his classmates are doing right now.

His teacher spoke again and he listened to it but he wasn't expecting the words that came out of her mouth.

"Well, well… I believe that Mr. Naoe here would give you tough competition Mr. Tsukiyono."

_'Tsukiyono?'_ Nagi asked himself. There was only one person he knew that has/uses that surname. _'Could it be? Is it him?' _He traced the direction his teacher's eyes were looking at and found out that he was right about who it is.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Omi's POV: 

Omi couldn't believe his eyes. The moment he laid eyes on the person that entered the door. _'PRODIGY! ….No, it can't be! Maybe he just looks like him…'_ he tried to convince himself. But then the new kid turned to fully face the class and he had to add as an afterthought_ '–EXACTLY like him….'_

Omi was seated at the second to the last row at the back of the room, next to a window. And the newcomer just scanned the first row of faces which thankfully didn't include him. His teacher proceeded on introducing the new transferee to them, and it was then when he lost hope of the boy being somebody else.

"Well everyone, this is Mr. Naoe, Nagi…." Ms. Kaname was still talking but he toned her out of his mind and the only thing he could now hear was the thoughts that were coming from his own mind.

_'It IS the Nagi- Schwarz telekinetic! Now what?...' _

It's true that Weiβ only knew little about their sworn nemesis, but there's nothing like a little researching that would do the job of finding out at least their real names. That's how he found out about them. He wasn't a hacker _slash _genius for nothing….

It would seem that Nagi hasn't noticed him yet. He was a bit relieved because of that. He has no idea what will happen once the other young genius notices his presence inside the same room. However, good things always come to an end. And for Omi, it happened when his teacher announced his name inside the classroom while she was beside his counter foe.

"Well, well… I believe that Mr. Naoe here would give you tough competition Mr. Tsukiyono." It was understandable why she said that. Omi was the current number one in the class after all. She really did keep tabs on what's the happening on her students.

But as Omi saw the midnight blue eyes of the young telekinetic dart out and look towards him. He cursed that big mouth of his teacher for ever mentioning is name. But then again, it was inevitable that the other assassin would notice him sooner or later. His whole body tensed up, here he was, in his school which was full of people that doesn't know about the real him and would probably freak out if they ever did, and he came to be faced with one of the people he fight against regularly and to top it all of, the person he's up against has special gifts that hindrance him on EVER having the upper hand.

He thought about the possible moves he could make. He always had his darts around with him so he could always use them in case of emergencies. But Omi had encounters with Nagi before and his darts didn't do much help. Besides, trying to engage the other in battle inside the classroom wasn't the best choice to make because it would end up involving his innocent schoolmates and teacher on it, that plan was a no-brainer. He was near the window, so maybe he could try and escape through there if ever Nagi decided on attacking. Not only will he manage to get away, but also he would be able to save his schoolmates from getting involved by getting far away from them. The only problem was, he's classroom is on the seventh floor and he would probably end up getting badly injured if not dead if he jumped out, so far he only had training on how to land safely from three stories high, so that plan also wouldn't work. Maybe he could just do noting? Maybe he could just sit there and act normal as if he doesn't know who Nagi is and what he's capable of, he could just pretend to sit there and act like nothing is wrong. Hopefully the other one will not do anything harsh, and since all his previous plans are twaddle; he was stuck with this option.

So as those midnight blue eyes looked into his cerulean ones, he didn't do anything. And he kind of noticed that there was nothing he could read in the other's reaction either. It was just as if not more so as empty as the façade he was trying to pull. He was almost amazed by how Nagi can look like he doesn't have anything to worry about always, if only he was assured that his safety and even life was not in danger because of the dark haired boy; he would've even given the other boy a compliment or two.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

They both didn't know how long they looked into each other's eyes by now, but neither of them seemed to want to break the contact because both of them wasn't sure what the other was thinking. Every moment counts because it can cost your life, so you'd better not loose track of your opponent; that's one of the things they've learned during the many battles that they have been through at their young age.

The tension between them was lessened when Ms. Kaname spoke again.

"I expect all of you to welcome him with open arms, alright everyone?" She said to the class. "Now where can you sit? Hhmmmm…" the blue haired lady let her eyes scan the room for an empty seat and she found one, which was the empty seat behind Omi that was also beside the wall that had the queue of windows on it. "You can sit on the empty seat at the back next to the window." She told Nagi who was still standing beside her "Tsubaki-san, could you please raise your hand so Naoe-san can be guided to his seat?" she requested to the girl whose seat was beside the empty one.

The girl did as she was asked to and raised her hand. Nagi took off and headed to his seat. As he was walking there, he passed Omi's seat and in that fraction of a moment he said to the still cautious blonde "I don't mean any harm…" on a very calm and smooth voice. Even though their current situation is a bit suspicious, Omi was relieved by the words that came from the other boy. He didn't quite know why but he was able to trust the words that came from Nagi.

Even though it was a bit uncomfortable, Omi managed to bear having a member of Schwarz sit beside him without constant fidgeting. He made a mental note of what he would tell his friends back at the Koneko when he got the chance to call them during the free period, 1. That he was going to miss half of his shift, and 2. That he would be studying in the same class as Prodigy from now on… He wasn't really looking forward to the reactions of his teammates when he finally gets the chance to tell them all of that.

_'Oh well, who ever said that life was fair, right?' _Omi thought to himself.

—End of Chapter—

A.N. – Sorry it quite a while, but I was kind of busy. I made up for taking long by making a longer chapter now didn't I? (Well I hope so…) Please review alright? They are very much appreciated!

—Emitique—


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiβ Kreuz or any of its characters. Please don't sue me for writing a story about them. Thank you...

**Author's Notes:** Finally I've done it! The third chapter... Sorry for the long wait, I got kind of busy the past weeks. Hope you still read this... I love you guys! (mwuah!)

**

* * *

**

-As We Go Through Life-

By Emitique

Chapter III: Growing Stronger Feelings

**

* * *

**

Omi's POV:

"-and over here, we have the library..." I said to my companion as I went ahead and opened the close door of the said room to let the both of us have a look inside. As soon as I'm convinced that he already has a clear view of inside the room full of bookcases and stacks of books enough to leave an impression on his memory; I close the door silently and walk away from the room a bit; partly because I don't want to go in and face the librarian who almost got a stroke after the time me and my research partner forgot to return a book on time. I think she's not over the whole thing yet, and so seeing me might trigger some unwanted memories in her mind and cause an ambulance to rush into school grounds… again.

"Let's go on, this way…" I told him and gestured for him to follow my lead, thankfully he complies with no protest at all, and so we walk towards the next stop in my mental list of places to go.

I am in the middle of showing **Naoe-san** (as I now label the other minor aged assassin whom I have had battle encounters with regularly) around the campus. And I am not doing this because I volunteered, oh no, I am doing this against my own will. After all, who in their right minds would willingly show their supposedly enemy around school grounds, right?

My oh-so-nice-and-pleasant teacher suddenly decided to ask someone to please show our new classmate around campus because he's new here and could have problems getting around, blah, blah, blah…. And she HAD to pick me! Can you believe it! There are a total of 38 students inside the class room except for me and him. I had a 38 to 1 chance of being chosen to be the one who will have the privilege of showing our new classmate around campus. You think with that small of a chance you are in the clear right? Well apparently not for me, even though I kept praying silently to whatever god out there to take pity and not let me be chosen to take telekinesis boy on a campus tour, it seems like fate had planned the contrary for me.

I'm really beginning to think my homeroom teacher dislikes me. First she gives me 2 hours of detention, and now this? To spend free morning period alone with a person that has tried to take away my life on more than one occasion is not exactly something I would like to add in my 'to do' list, but since I'm in school and is supposed to be a student, and a good one at that matter; I have to follow the teachers' requests…. It would probably raise suspicion if their oh-so-well-behaved-student: Mr. Tsukiyono suddenly declines their requests and refuses to give the reason why.

I don't remember doing anything that would result into Kaname-sensei bearing a grudge this HUGE against me. I've been a good student; I always hand in my homework, I constantly ace all of our exams, I come to school whenever I can, I stay out of fraternity gangs that give our school a bad name, I always carry my student ID card to school… To make the long story short, aside from being continuously late the third time for the month, and the fact that I took some absent days because of my night job. I've been the nearest to a perfect student that you can find in this whole school. Yet despite being all of that, Kaname-sensei decides to give me two hours of after school detention that would make me miss half of my shift back at the shop which would probably not run well without my presence during rush hour, and she also made me to Naoe-san's personal school campus tour guide.

I don't know what Kaname-sensei's problem with me is. But I hope she gets over it soon and decides to forgive me. She's only torturing me for half a day now and I already feel like the heavens have dropped on me.

Naoe-san and I continue on with our tour (in which I do most of the talking and is relatively quiet due to lack of exchange of words) and take a turn to the corner to proceed into the science lab.

"Over here we have room 023." I started to explain "This is one of the school's Science Laboratories."

I look at him to find that his eyes are wandering around the room. He almost seems interested in the whole tour and has no intentions of slamming things at me or slamming me to things. I can't see any hostility from his features. Maybe I'm safe for the time being? Then again, I never see any sign of enmity that much on his appearance even when he's already killing people or any signs of other emotions for that matter. So it's best not to let my guard down regarding him just yet.

His eyes stopped roaming around and he turned to face me. And then I suddenly had difficulty trying to remain calm. It must be just instinct, knowing what your enemy is capable of can do that to you, thankfully I didn't seem to show him how much uneasy he's making me feel because he didn't mention anything about me starting to look pale or something.

'_Okay, breathe Omi,'_ I tell myself. '_If you can't even look at him straight in the eye without flinching, what good are you as the leader of Kritiker's top assassination team? What were all those years of training for? Pull yourself together!'_

With a few silent breaths, I regain my stable heart beat and was able to face him with a neutral expression. He opens his small mouth and is about to form words using them. My mind tries to process and foretell what he's about to say, I never hear him say much before, so it was almost impossible for me to figure out what he was about to say. It could be anything, the worst thing for it to be is an incantation to mess with my body's systems and make me die a slow, painful death… -you think I'm over assuming about this? Well one thing I've learned when we've encountered Schwarz the first time was; they like making us suffer, and suffer in ways no other human being could be put through.

"If you don't mind me asking" I hear him say. "How many Laboratories does this school have, exactly?"

I blink twice at him. _'Well that was…. A pretty safe thing he's done.'_ I can't help but be astounded that I wasn't feeling any pain even after he have said the most since this morning when I met him as a fellow student.And he's asking a question. I thought they knew everything, but he's asking a question!

I notice that the person I'm accompanied with slowly tilts his head to a side. It's as if he's waiting for me to say something…. Or give him a reply- _'Oh that's right!' _I mentally slapped myself after I replayed the previous events in my head _'He was asking me a question!' _I must've looked dumb just standing here after a question was directed to me. It was a nice way to ruin my Mr. Smart Guy impression I thought I had. I really can't believe how bad of a day I'm having. It's official; lady destiny hates me.

I might as well answer his question and hope that this feeling of disappointment that I suddenly acquired with myself will go away eventually. It will be hard to continue on my life while having low self-esteem. I need optimism to cover up all of the grim things in my life, and more often than I would like, even the grim in the lives of others.

"Well there are five science laboratories in our school" I told him "Two of them are exclusive for the use of Science club members only, while the remaining three are where the students perform experiments at during Science classes" I said to the brunet in front of me.

"Oh, I see…" is what I heard he said in response, which means that we are near to the stage where we lose the initiative to go on with talking to each other.

It's not that I'm not content with just an "_oh, I see…_" as an answer from him… But I can't help not to do something in order to not break what could be my first conversation with Prod- I mean Naoe-san, -it's the chance of a life time to engage the other in a one on one talk, maybe he isn't that bad, besides, we're classmates aren't we? It's only natural for us to talk to each other because we're in the same class, so I decided to ask him a question to help fuel up the possible tête-à-tête we could have together.

"Say, since you're new here, you haven't joined any extra curricular clubs yet, have you, Naoe-san?"

There, that was fairly a good start. I believe that his current situation of not being a member of any clubs yet would be a great topic to start with. The conversation may grow in a reasonably great length since there are lots of subjects that could branch out from that one, and the best part is, it is not connected in any sort of way to our night jobs.

"Well no, not yet. The principal said that I would be allowed to look through the different school clubs for a bit before I hand in my list choice to her." He explained "So I'm not actually rushing to find and join one."

I didn't know how I exactly ended up saying the things that came out of my mouth next. I guess I wasn't really thinking so I ended up acting on impulse, or maybe it's what I really wanted to say. Whatever the reason is, I almost regretted having ever said it to Naoe-san because of the look on his face after he heard:

"Wanna join the Gardening Club?"

"Huh?..."

-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-

Yohji was in paradise…. He closed he's eyes and feel his surroundings, the cool breeze felt wonderful as it caresses his skin and plays with his hair, the warm rays of the sun was semi blocked by the clouds in the sky, he could feel the soft grass that cushioned him from the ground, he could even hear the birds chirping from their nests up in the trees.

Yes, he was at a place of complete contentment…. To make everything even more perfect, he could hear his name being called by a familiar, charming voice….

"Yohji…. Yohji…." Called out the voice to him

Yohji opened his eyes slowly and found out that the voice calling his name came from his gorgeous, red headed co-team member. Aya was looking down on him where he lied in the grass. The beautiful crimson haired being was looking down on him with the sun shining behind his amazing form, making his beauty radiant more in a mystifying way.

The figure of beauty that was looking down on him reached out a delicate hand to gently stroke his cheek. He leaned to the touch as he closed his eyes to feel the touch completely.

"Oh, Yohji….." he hears his voice again. Aya's voice sounds so right while it's calling out his name. He very much liked the way his name sounds when Aya mentions it.

Moments later, both of them were now lying on the grass while looking at the blue sky. Aya was leaning against Yohji, and the older man has an arm around his shoulder. As the time passes by with both of them like that, Yohji felt so perfect and couldn't help but say "Why couldn't it be like this all the time?" Although the question was not directed to Aya in particular, the red head shifted so that he could face Yohji, he looked at the blond man straight in the eyes and replied

"Because we can only be like this in your dreams, Yohji……"

Those were the last words he heard before his perfect scenery went all black. And those words keep echoing through his head…

"_Because we can only be like this in your dreams, Yohji…."_

"_-can only be like this in your dreams-"_

"_-in your dreams, Yohji…."_

"_-Yohji…"_

-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-

"Yohji."

Aya was starting to get irritated. He called Yohji's name several times now, and still the playboy won't wake up from his sleep. The three of them were setting up the shop when he lost sight of the blond man. Even after he and Ken finished the job, Yohji was still no where to be found. He went back inside their living area where he caught sight of the person's he's looking for. He found Yohji sitting on the steps, and a closer look reveals that the man is actually sleeping.

At first he thought of just leaving the older man there but decided otherwise. As much as he would love to, he couldn't let the other man sleep in that discomforting position. Yohji might develop a cramp which would lead to the disadvantage of all of them if Yohji wouldn't function on his 100, and Aya doesn't like having a disadvantage.

He's been trying to wake Yohji up for the past 5 minutes or so now, he even tried lightly smacking the other's face, it didn't do much of a change. He was beginning to consider dumping water on the blond man but his conscience prevented him from doing so, he knew that the man wanted to sleep but he forced him to help them. He felt a little bit bad for doing that so he just settled for calling out his name until he wakes up, which is taking a lot longer than he would like.

"Yohji, Yohji, come on, you'll have to wake up sometime." He told his sleeping comrade.

The other assassin now stirred about. He squint his eyes a bit, and opened them slowly. Aya waited for Yohji to adjust and focus his eyes before he spoke to the other. "You shouldn't be sleeping on the stairs." He lectured the older man.

The man who just woke up doesn't seem that he's fully awake. He still has that sleepy lazy look on his face even as he mumbled a random answer to Aya, got up, and dragged himself upstairs to his room. Aya was a bit worried that the blond will trip and fall down because of the way he was walking. Thankfully, he heard the door of Yohji's room close without any thud or bang that came from somewhere else.

As Yohji entered his room, he closed the door and leaned behind it, keeping his head looking down at the floor. A small, sad and almost painful smile formed itself on his lips.

"Only in my dreams huh?" he voiced softly to the empty room, his head still held low.

Well, yes. It is true that those things have so far only happened in his own head while he was slumbering. It happened many times before, he would dream about Aya, it was nothing new, but somehow, seeing the REAL Aya after you've had a dream about your IDEAL Aya kind of hurt. Knowing how different dreams are from reality can really hit you hard with a loud smack on the face. It makes his heart ache knowing that he is only a dreamer and not a maker.

He stayed looking gloomy for a while. So it was almost startling when that blond head of his shot up with his eyes having an indomitable, almost twinkling look and a determined smile now replacing the former sad one on his lips.

"Well I WON'T accept that as an answer from you Aya!" he said as he straightened himself up.

"I WILL make those events happen in reality! Just you wait…."

Aya breathed a silent sigh. Since that he was now assured that his teammate was now sleeping inside proper sleeping quarters, he walked back inside the shop where Ken was now already assisting one of their early customers. Sooner or later, those giggling girls would come and try to ruin his day….-again. It was part of the daily routine he had to live with since he joined Weiβ; wake up early, make sure the place is clean, work in the shop, remind the others when it's time to close up, do the accounting of everyday's profits, accept mission, follow the plan made by Omi, take a shower before finally going to sleep. It wasn't a pretty life, but he had a sort of family to help him make it through till the end of the day, and a blood related sister that is under physical therapy in order to be 100 percent well again.

He placed on his apron and got behind the cash register to start working.

'_At least I get to visit my sister later'_ and by using that thought as some kind of motivation, Aya started to slowly let his irritation leave him.

-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-

"….the said founder and first king of Rome- Romulus, had killed his twin brother Remus in order to come out on top and be the true ruler of Rome…."

The voice of their History teacher was the only thing that could be heard inside the classroom all the students are busy being bored or actually listening to the lecture to causing noise.

He liked the quiet; he never had enough of it when he was back with his "Family". Farfarello would go nutcase every now and then, Schuldig would constantly pester his thoughts, while Brad did nothing to stop them. Even if he wore earplugs, it won't do anything to keep all the noise from their house out of his ears. He liked the quiet because it allows him to relax more, and concentrate better on the things happening around him.

His eyes drifted from the pen and notebook on his desk to the back of the boy that had showed him around school grounds. He never thought that his new school would also be the school where his white counter part went to. He vaguely wondered if Crawford had known.

'_If he did, why didn't he tell me anything?_' Nagi asked himself, then a thought entered hi mind _'It can't be! D-do they know? ….Maybe not, they should've told me something if they had known anything…. Furthermore, I believe that I have concealed my feelings in my actions rather well, I hope…. Still, what could be the reason for this? Does Crawford even know that one of the Weiβ -and their leader for that matter goes to this school? If he doesn't, how can he not? And if he does, why transfer me here? It just doesn't make sense…'_

And as he pondered about the possible reasons why their team leader chose Bombay's/ Tsukiyono-san's school for him to transfer to, a musical-like tone started to flow out from somewhere. It was his cellular phone that started to ring which caused the class to be disrupted.

He jumped a bit when he heard his cell-phone rang. He quickly fumbled inside his bag for it and turned it off in order to cease the noise it was producing and prevent it from further disturbing their History Class without even reading the message he received. He sighed a bit when he was sure he turned the phone off, he was almost relieved actually… that is, if Tsubame-sensei wasn't marching towards him and looking like she was about to tear his head off his neck. The expression on the lady's face vaguely reminded him of his old instructors back at Rosenkreuz, intimidating and always wanting to be in control. How he hated those times.

"Mr. Naoe, Nagi"

'_Great, she's using my full name. She must be really pissed to go through the trouble of mentioning my complete name.'_ thought Nagi as he shyly looked at his teacher.

Omi had gave Nagi the 411 about their teachers earlier during their tour, and he remembered him saying that their History teacher is a very grumpy and moody woman, probably because she's already in her late 20's and still haven't found someone to be in a romantic relationship and settle down with. The blond assassin advised him to stay on out of her list.

"Yes ma'am?" he tentatively answered.

"You're on my list."

Too late, all of Omi's warnings came to nothing, why hadn't he'd been more careful? Tsubame-sensei handed the slim young brunette a slip of paper then demanded "Give me your phone…"

Nagi was hesitant at first but handed in his phone to the lady after a moment or so anyway. _'How am I going to explain to Brad that my phone got confiscated by one of my new teachers in my first day of transfer to this school? I bet he won't be too happy about that one.'_ He worriedly thought to himself as his teacher walks away.

He sighed and looked at the paper handed to him a moment ago. He scans it and finds out that it is a detention slip. He gave out a small groan as he placed the paper down his desk and buries his face into his palms.

'_Great, I also have to be late going home because I need to attend detention!'_

Omi looks sympathetically at the boy seated behind him. _'Poor Naoe-san, I know it must suck to be embarrassed like that in front of the whole class and get your call-phone confiscated.'_

His cerulean _eyes_ drifted to the paper Nagi placed on his desk before moping, he narrowed his eyes in order to take a better look at its contents. His eyes widen after he realized that the piece of paper is a detention slip.

'_Wow, detention on your first day. Now I understand why you're acting like that'_ thought Omi as he looked at Nagi.

"Don't worry too much" he whispered to Nagi who still had his hands covering his face. "She will return you phone eventually. It's against school policies to steal from students after all..."

At this, Nagi removed his hands from his face and looks at the boy who was trying to reassure him. He didn't say anything to Omi though, he just blinked at him, but it was alright, Omi spoke enough for the both of them.

"And if you're worrying about the whole detention thing, don't get too much into it, because I'll be in there with you." Omi said as he flashed a reassuring smile to Nagi.

Nagi wasn't sure on how to react to Omi's latest statement. What he really wanted to say was 'You will? Really! Thank you so much! You're so sweet!' but what came out of his mouth was

"You have detention too?"

It was very far from what he first had in mind, but he was thankful for that. He would've looked and sounded really stupid if he blurted those things in front of his enemy and secret admiration.

Yes, it's true; he had developed a particular liking to his counter part throughout all of their meetings. The first time he saw Bombay was in a photo he was ordered to alter and combine with another photo of their former employer that was now dead thanks to a certain redhead on the other team, he felt something inside of him stir ever since then. Almost like he'd known the blond young man from somewhere before, and since then he'd been keeping his feelings for Bombay hidden inside him, no one else knows about his feelings for Omi, not even his teammates, or at least he hoped not.

"Well, yeah…." Omi answered back "I got tardy 3 times in a row and Kaname-sensei gave me detention for it."

"Oh, I see…."

Omi couldn't help the feeling of irritation he got when for the second time that day he received the _"oh, I see"_ answer from Nagi. He just wanted for the other to be a little bit more initiative during conversations. He wondered if the other even knows how to socialize with other people, from what he have seen so far of Nagi, he tends to stay quiet and avoids talking much to other people.

'_I guess I still have to be the one to direct the flow of conversation'_ Omi said to himself.

He was about to open his mouth to say something when he remembered that they were still in the middle of class hours and their teacher is in a particularly bad mood after the whole cell-phone incident. Maybe having a chat with Nagi right now is not the best thing to do.

"Why don't we continue discussing this later on? We wouldn't want to be scolded in front of the whole class right? And don't worry too much okay?" Omi offered Nagi one final smile before looking out to the front of the room to continue listening to their history lecture.

Nagi still gazed at the back of his blond classmate, thinking how kind and friendly Omi had been to him considering the fact that they are supposed to be enemies. Omi was so far the only one whom he had a talk with in this whole school (except for the teachers and the principal). If Omi wasn't there, he probably wouldn't talk at all. He tried to direct all of their conversations to drift away but the other have always found a way to keep up their discussions. The young blond has a way with other people, he even made him agree into joining the Gardening Club, he didn't know how Omi did it, most of it was a blur about how fun planting and tending plants is and it all ended up in him mouthing the words "Sure…". He was beginning to like Omi even more now that before.

'_Congratulations Tsukiyono, Omi. You have just dug your way deeper into my heart. It would be very, very difficult- if not impossible - to get you out of here.'_ Nagi said to himself as he placed a hand gently above his chest.

-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-

Ken's POV

"Thank you, come again!"

I said to the girl that just finished buying an arrangement and was on her way out the door. I think she is going to give it to someone because she said that she wants a special card to go with it. As soon as she's out the door I turn back to continue working.

I like working with flowers, and people consider that they make good presents because they are pretty, and have a way of making people smile.

Smile…. That word alone is enough for my thoughts to once again travel to the only person I considered that gave the most beautiful of smiles; Omi. I can still remember the first smile he received from his angel. It was on the day we were first introduced. All of the scars and wounds I had inside me from losing my life's dream were still fresh and stings an awful lot in my heart. It seemed that nothing can make my sufferings go away anytime soon, but there he was; Omi standing before me and reaching a hand out to my pathetic self, he was like a savior, an angel that descended from heavens just to relieve me of my pain by giving me a special and beautiful smile.

I started working on another flower arrangement which I will put in line with Omi and the others' earlier ones. The four of us have different styles of arranging flowers. The one's Aya did were always neat, and artistic. Aya often deal with the roses because he has a way of not getting pricked. Yohji's arrangements always exert a romantic aura, perfect for those looking for gifts to their lover's. My style is a bit messy but considerably pretty, people say they're best as presents for friends and family because they have a homey style. Then there's Omi's work of genius. His arrangements are always so lovely, cheery and spirit lifting to look at. You would be a very lucky person to receive an arrangement done by Omi as a present. The way he deals with flowers make them look like they would star dancing any moment. He puts life in everything he does. The flowers he arranged would be best to cheer someone up or give them inspiration. Just like what he does with us.

I know we all admit that Omi plays and essential part in our lives. He have always kept us sane and steered us away from wrong paths. His smile that he gave to us reminds us of what we fight and kill for. We do this kind of work (assassination, I mean) because we want to protect the smiles and safety of the innocent ones, the ones that didn't experienced all the hardships we went through simply because life is not fair, the ones that can't fight and kill for theirselves because they don't have what it takes. We don't really like what we're doing, but someone has to do something to protect what's right and bestow judgment among those that the law cannot and can never touch, and it might as well be those whose hands are already covered and blood and souls already tainted with pain. Omi is different from the rest of us, he is able to smile and carry all of our pains as well as provide aid to those pains. I have a high regard for his being able to do all of the things I know I will never be able to.

He has done so much for us. I want to be able to look out as much as I can for him too. I want him to feel that there are people around him that will care for him as much or maybe even more than he cares for them. For once I want him to be the one who is pampered and cared for, the one who's looked out for, the one who'll have someone behind him to give support and encouragement, I want him to be loved, and I want to be the person that would do those things for him. Someday, I'm going to have to tell him how I feel….

"_RING RING RING_"

I was interrupted from my internal musings by the sudden ring of our shop phone. I look around for my co-worker and find him assisting some other customers. I take that as a sign that I will have to be the one to answer the ringing device.

"I'll get it." I announced and picked up the handle of the phone.

"Koneko Sumo Ie, how may I help you?" I voiced out the words we should say everytime we answer the shop phone. I wait for the person in the other line to reply.

"Ken-kun?" I know who the person it the other line is immediately because of that beautiful voice and because only one person calls me with the suffix "_kun_".

"Omi, why did you call? Do you need something? Are you in trouble?" I asked right ahead about his well being, an instinct I developed over the past few years.

"I'm fine Ken-kun." _'Whew, that was a relief.'_ "I just called to let you know that I will be late going home today so I'm going to need someone to fill up for half of my shift."

"Oh, well then I'll cover for you." I volunteer immediately. I can't help it, when it comes to Omi asking favors I just can't say no. Besides, Aya would be unavailable because he's going to visit his sister at the hospital where she's doing exercises to be wholly cured once and for all. Her body wstayed dormant for more than two years so she was having difficulty getting used to moving again.

"You will? You sure it won't be of a bother Ken-kun?" I hear him say. He's still thinking about others. That's the Omi I know and love.

"What are you saying? Of course it won't be a bother, I can handle that no problem." I reassure him.

"Really? Thanks a lot Ken-kun, I'll leave as soon as I can. Remember that later would be daily rush hour so do your best, leave the flowers where you can easily get them so you won't have to do extra efforts in going back and fort for them. Have Yohji-kun near by the door so the ones who will actually buy and the girls who will only come to look around would be separated, it would make things easier that way, you might also want to pre wring some flowers up before rush hour comes so you won't take much time doing it in a latter time. Did you get all of that? And if you're having problems ask Yohji-kun for help okay? Don't work yourself too hard." I hear him say in the other line.

"I'll keep that in mind. We'll be fine. You just be careful and take care over there 'kay?" I said to him in a reassuring tone of voice.

"Alright, I'm counting on you and thank you so much Ken-kun. Bye…."

"Yeah, bye…." I said and wait for him to cut off the connection first before I put down the receiver.

I feel better after I heard Omi's voice. Not that I'm feeling bad earlier, just that Omi really brightened me up. I'll have to do my best when I take over his shift later. After all, I'll do anything for my beloved angel…

-End of Chapter-

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Another chapter done and posted. Hope you review!

--Emi-chan--

**

* * *

**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Weiβ Kreuz or its characters. I've only temporarily borrowed them in writing a non-profitable story that is for the sole intention of entertainment. (But it will make me really happy and feel like I've won the lottery if I received reviews.)

**Author's note:** I finally managed to post the fourth chapter... So why don't you just go and read away:D

* * *

-As We Go Through Life-

By: Emitique

Chapter IV- "Thanks For Your Hard Work"

* * *

"Are you** positively**sure this is what we're supposed to do during detention time?"

"Naoe-san, you've asked me that question seven times before. Why can't you believe my previous seven answers to that consistent question of yours?"

"Well… it's just… this kind of punishment for students seems…" the one with the darker shade of eyes stopped talking because he is at a lost for words to voice out what he had in mind.

"-cruel and unusual?" the other teenager finished up for him.

"Yeah, that's kind of what I had in mind."

"Well, what can I say? Sometimes, even I think the people in this school have their heads screwed in too tight. This school of ours has its **own way** of teaching students the lessons of life."

"If by 'own way' you mean weird, then I totally agree with you."

After the mention of that last statement, they looked at each other and Omi smiled at him. He started to smile too and soon enough they were softly laughing and he was feeling like he was having fun. His heart felt so light and he can't detect any of his usual pessimistic feelings attempting to engulf him like it did many times before. It was a nice feeling, he felt comfortable as if he shouldn't have any care in the world.

But that short moment of pleasantry was interrupted when they heard the lunch lady shout to them from outside the twin doors of the school kitchen. They jumped from that loud and awful voice that was given off by one of their school's employee.

"LESS TALKING, MORE WORKING!!! Those pots and pans aren't going to scrub theirselves boys!" said the lunch lady who was put in charge of monitoring their detention time.

They both sighed aloud as the nagging voice demanded that they go back to their given task at hand seized. Nagi was handed a plate that was all soapy and was covered in soap spuds. He took the said plate from Omi's hands and started to dip it into his basin of clear water to rinse it out.

They've been cleaning the dirty dishes for at least thirty minutes now. He was actually surprised when he found out that their after school detention would be held inside the school cafeteria.

As far as he knows, school detentions are normally held inside a classroom of some sort where the punished students are to spend a long time cooped up inside while doing some long boring paper work. At least that's the normal way of doing it, but apparently his new school does things differently from normal.

Out of all the questions he had inside his head that he really felt the need to get answered, he'd resulted into asking questions to the only person he can ask- Omi.

The apple of his eyes tried to explain how the school board, principal and counselors all saw it fit that the students who did violations be punished by being assigned to do labor work depending on how serious the violations they did so that moral lessons would stay implanted on their minds. Omi had said it to him seven times already but somehow he still can't believe it.

Since Omi was only tardy and Nagi was still new, they were only given "LIGHT JOBS" to do; that's what the teachers referred to washing a ton of pots, pans and dishes anyway.

The two of them divided up the work, Omi was the one who lathered and scrubbed the dishes while Nagi rinsed and placed them aside for the excess water to drip away. It wasn't an easy job, but he liked how Omi's hands would brush with his now and then during the handing of dishes. Of course he didn't say that to his washing partner.

He was in the middle of rinsing another plate when he heard Omi from beside him say

"Well it could be worse…" the honey-blond turned to face him with a smile and continued "We could have been assigned bathroom duty."

His mind processed what Omi just said. Without him even realizing, a smile formed on his lips and he gave out a little laugh. Nagi was with Omi for only less than a day and he has already smiled and laughed more than he would in a year.

If that wasn't amazing, then the term "amazing" doesn't exist….

Nagi was still trying to contain his chuckles when Omi spoke out loud.

"I really don't know how those other kids that get assigned to clean the bathrooms have enough guts to take it. I've seen what this school's comfort rooms are like; they don't provide a pretty sight -all those writings on the walls, on the mirrors, and on some places I don't even know what to call."

"Why should they worry about those kinds of vandalisms? Are they what, asked to erase the writings in the comfort rooms or something?" Nagi asked after he fought down the giggles.

"Yup." Omi answered.

"What do you mean by 'yup'?" Nagi asked quite confused

"Just exactly what it means. Your guess is right."

"They make the students rub out the graffiti in the bathrooms?!" Nagi responded with an I-was-only-trying-to-make-a-random-sure-fired-wrong-guess-and-it-turned-out-to-be-right? tone in his voice.

"Mm-hmm..." Omi said with a nod. "They have each of the comfort rooms cleaned of writings and graffiti each day only to be written on again the next day. I don't know why they even bother, but it seems to me that the ones assigned to remove those writings from the C.R.'s are also the suspected students that have been the ones writing on the walls."

Omi said as he again handed another soapy flatware he just scrubbed to Nagi. The midnight-blue eyed one took the plate and began his job on rinsing it.

"Are the ones suspected of vandalism, the same students everytime?" the brunet asked.

"Well, our classmates say that they are the same ones, but I haven't confirmed it for myself yet"

Nagi have just placed the flatware he rinsed aside as Omi handed him a new one to rinse out. He talked to the blond boy as he did his job.

"That's odd, if they got caught more than once why haven't they stopped what they're doing? It doesn't make sense, they are the ones who are made to remove their writings on the walls and yet they continue on with writing on them the next day. Aren't they only causing trouble for theirselves?"

"Like I said, this school is weird. Both the teachers and the students seem to have some screws loose…"

"Don't forget, you're a student here too…" Nagi reminded his blonde detention mate

"I know…. that's why I said that the students here have screws loose" Omi replied with a grin.

That particular statement from Omi left Nagi wondering a bit.

-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-

Yohji went inside the flower shop just a few minutes earlier for the time of his shift. He took off about three hours ago after he had some sleep. He wanted to get out of their place because he didn't feel like being with other people for the time being, especially not with a certain redhead who just broke his heart indirectly by not being as real as his dream.

He was pretty surprised to find that his young honey-blonde partner for the afternoon shift was no where to be found. Instead he saw Ken wringing up bouquets, which was what Omi usually does about this time of day. He proceeded on further inside the shop and talked to his younger friend.

"Yo, Ken-ken! You're working hard. I take it the chibi won't make it to his shift today?" He said with his voice resonating with cheerfulness.

Ken looked up from the flowers in his hands to his shift partner and a mild cross look formed on his face.

"Yohji, you know that you can make yourself more useful by helping me rather than standing there with that smile plastered on your face." Ken retorted back to the tall blonde who seemed more interested in talking than working.

"Aw come on, I was only asking. Your sharp tongue can cause others pain you know" Yohji said with fake sorrow looming in his voice. Despite saying that, the blonde man was now putting on his working aprons from the rack to get ready for work.

Yohji gathered up some of the bouquets Ken placed on top the table and carried them to the smaller table nearer the front door so the two of them would have separate places and allow the selling of the flowers to go on more faster and smoothly. –A thing Omi came up with long ago to help with rush hour. Speaking of Omi, he never found out from Ken why the young one isn't at the shop yet.

"Ken, why are you taking Omi's shift, is he going to be late on going home or something?" he asked the brunet.

"Well he called earlier and said that he'll not make it here for the first half of his shift, that's why I'm going to fill in for him a bit." Ken explained.

Yohji smiled slyly at the younger florist. He knew what this is all about, Omi was having a bit of trouble so here comes his ever loyal admirer Hidaka Ken, ready to serve him from head to toe.

"Oh, so you volunteered instantly when he asked someone to fill up for his shift." Yohji said knowingly.

Ken blushed instantly, Yohji have always noticed his hidden feelings for his blue-eyed angel, and Aya might have already known too. Thankfully both of them are not saying anything about it to Omi. Both of them must be waiting for Ken to be the one who will say something, which is a good thing. He wanted Omi to find out about his feelings for him from himself and not from other people.

"W-well, what was supposed t-to do?! We all know I would be the only one able to fill in for him! …Y-you already have the shift a-a-and Aya has to visit his sister." Ken stuttered as he tried to reason out.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever floats your boat Ken-ken" Yohji answered with a knowing smirk.

Ken decided to not push the subject farther. He knew that he was on the loosing end from the very beginning. When it comes to romantic subject against Yohji, he could never win. He tried to change the topic of the conversation instead. That way he won't end up having the same color as a tomato due to thinking so much about his angel and his friend's teasing.

"Where have you been anyway?" Ken asked "If you came in a few minutes later you would've been late."

"Just around…" Yohji answered casually "-Wanted to get some air outside and look for something to do."

"You don't normally go out that early. You usually wait till the sun sets before you take a step out into town… And you could've kept yourself busy by helping me with preparing for rush hour!" Ken said the last part with his voice louder and more irritated.

"Well, I didn't know that Omi won't make it in today. And besides, I was a bit… uncomfortable inside the house earlier." The blond man answered picking his words carefully.

Silence was heard after Yohji's last statement. Both of them remained quiet. But Ken broke off the awkward silence by suddenly talking.

"You missed it when Aya left." Ken said neither casually nor angrily. It was a bit like when someone talks about one thing but means something else. Or maybe that was just Yohji's ears playing tricks on him...

Yohji stiffened a bit at the mention on the redhead's name. To the blond one's luck, thankfully it seemed like Ken didn't notice anything so he just gave a random answer with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I think he was actually waiting for you. If I hadn't pushed him out of the door, he wouldn't leave until you came… and that would make him an hour late for his appointment with Aya-chan."

"You really had to push him out?" Yohji asked not quite believing what Ken just said.

"Uh-huh… Both figuratively and literally." Ken said with a nod "I think he was afraid of you sleep walking and ending up crossing busy streets while unconscious or something. After all, you did leave without saying anything to either of us. As far as we knew you were inside your room…… but when I came up to call you down for your shift you weren't there and we can't find you anywhere inside the house, so he got worried about you."

Yohji didn't know how to respond to the statement of his younger friend. There he was, thinking he was the one unfortunate because the person he cared the most about, thought he was just as precious as a wallpaper, but in truth Aya did care. He was the one selfish for not bothering to think what the consequences of his actions would be. He could've caused his beautiful admiration to be late in visiting his only left blood related family in the world of the living... and he already made him feel uneasy by making Aya worry about him.

"Sorry…" it was spoken so softly that it almost went unheard but it did come out of his mouth and Ken's ears picked them up, although it was meant more for Aya than Ken.

"Nah, don't put too much into it." Ken said trying to sound reassuring because of his typical friendly attitude.

Just then the bell that hung from the top of their main shop door rang and inside waltz in the noisy, giggly girls that came almost everyday just to see the popular boys of Koneko Sumu Ie. The store was filled with twice as many people that afternoon than earlier that morning, and the two florist set to go to work.

A few more minutes later, the shop was totally packed with people, both customers and just admirers. Ken handled most of the paying ones, the ones that really came inside to look for flowers, while Yohji, being the Yohji that he is, keeps the fangirls busy by talking to them and subtly trying to convince them to buy flowers by some smooth talk and flattery like "These daisies complement you captivating eyes well" or "Carnations really bring out the beauty of your face my dear" and he succeeds more often than he fails.

The real admirable worker of the two was Ken. Yohji was in the middle of being asked by a rather annoying girl about what shampoo he uses when the lanky man noticed that Ken was doing three things at once. He was wringing up a new bunch of flowers while talking to a customer and recommending some flowers to other people. He seems to be working twice as hard. It must have something to do with the shift the soccer player's covering being Omi's. The man really is head over heels in love with the other teenager.

'_I envy you Ken. You are able to turn your emotions and feelings into something productive and positive. Guess I'll have to try hard and follow your example huh? Besides, I already made up my mind to make my dream into reality…'_ thought Yohji as he watched his very hardworking younger friend.

-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-

Omi and Nagi are lined up beside each other as the lunch lady inspected their work. It took some time but they finally managed to finish up cleaning all the dishes, pots, and pans that they were told to clean.

Nagi was starting to feel bored. They've been standing still there for several minutes now, and the lunch lady still isn't done making sure they did their job right by looking at the freshly washed dishes almost one by one. He was starting to feel like wanting to sleep, by the rate she's going it'll be an eternity before she finishes.

After almost half an hour of inspection, the lunch lady gave them a 'thumbs up' and smiled, like she was happy for them for winning the lottery or something as exciting.

"Good job boys. You are the first ones so far that did this job this well." She said to the two students. Which caused much to the relief of the two penalty receivers, and they were able to breathe the sigh of relief.

Omi smiled at the lunch lady, while Nagi just blinked. The lady reached into her apron's pocket and pulled a piece of paper out. She handed it to the boys and Omi took it from her hand.

"Just show that to your teacher at the faculty room and you'll be given permission to leave the school and go home. I'll be looking forward to your services again! –that is if you ever get back in trouble." She said with an almost evil grin, before she ushered the two out of the kitchen.

They were now walking on the hallway towards the faculty room. They were both glad that they finished the dishes. When they first saw the mountain the lunch lady called "dirty dishes" for them to wash, they weren't quite sure if they were even going to finish. Apparently, if you have fun while working, you won't notice that you're already halfway done. Omi looked at the piece of paper the lunch lady gave to them, it was a plain white paper with the school's seal that had both his and Nagi's name written on the top and a big "CLEARED" on the middle of the paper with the lady's messy signature scribbled on the bottom right-hand corner.

"Once we showed this to Kaname-sensei, we'll be allowed to go home and she'll give your cell phone back to you." Omi said as he showed the paper to Nagi.

"Good, I would hate to explain to Crawford how it got confiscated." Answered with his voice, once again sounding leveled.

"Would you be scolded?" Omi pried

"I wouldn't term it to 'be scolded' he would only probably say that he's disappointed and confiscate my phone if it's ever returned again and not give it back to me for a year." Nagi said with an even tone of voice.

Omi pictured in his mind what Nagi just said. He guess it was the most probable way on how Oracle would react, based on the way the man is when he gets the chance to see the precognitive, it would seem that he is a man of few (not at as few as Aya's) but wise and impact bearing words and action, so it would only be logical that he isn't the scolding type of man.

"He has his own way of implementing discipline huh? It must be tough…" Omi said thoughtfully

"Unn, but I'm used to it." Nagi said with a shrug. "Brad is a business man, and he handles things at home the way he handles things at business. Give and take, only he takes more than he gives…"

Not long after that, the boys reached the faculty room. Once they finally arrived at their destination, Omi stood before the door and carefully slid it open…

Both boys stepped inside the room where different tables for different teachers are positioned in a very neat and orderly manner. Omi continued to walk further into the room and Nagi, being there for the first time followed behind him.

They reached Ms. Kaname's work table and found the said teacher sitting behind it while writing something on a notebook. The blue haired lady looked up to them with a somehow questioning look as if wondering why they were there. Omi then presented the paper to her and her expression changed to a more comprehending one.

"Oh, that's right!" she said abruptly "You're the ones from my homeroom class who were given detention."

"A-ah yes, that's us ma'am." Omi replied a bit hesitant at first.

With Omi confirming matters for her, Kaname closed her notebook and placed it aside. She brought her hands together and had a stern look crossing her eyes as she turned her head up and directed her azure orbs at the two students.

"I'm very disappointed in both of you." She suddenly said as she heaved a sigh.

When Omi saw his teacher's disappointed look, he also sighed but more discreetly, then he turned to Nagi and whispered to the other student.

"Get ready. You're about to hear the 'I-try-to-teach-my-students-good-morals-but' speech."

"Huh?" Nagi asked Omi but apparently Kaname-sensei thought the brunet was talking to her because she was the one that replied.

"You heard me, Naoe-san. I said I'm disappointed in you both." She said with a mild glare and Nagi blinked in confusion at her.

At the sight of Nagi's confused face, the lady sighed loudly again and resumed speaking.

"I try to teach my students good morals, but they still don't listen to me. I try to steer them away from trouble but they keep pushing me away. I try to tell them that nothing good can ever come out of defying school rules but they just set my words aside. How come you children do this me?" her eyes were starting to get moist as tears start to form in them as she continued on.

"Don't I fulfill my job of being your teacher properly!?!! I never once caused you children trouble right!?!! Why won't you help me as much as I'm helping you build your lives better!?!!" she asked the two students desperately.

Animated tears were now flowing freely on her face. "I try to teach my precious students the real lessons in life, but they seem more interested in trivial and trouble causing things. _Sniff, sniff…_ I try to tell them that life is a journey you can't complete without morals and values, but they don't listen…. Why do they hurt me so?! Why?! HUWAAAAA! WAAAAA!" Kaname was now crying and whining as loud as she can.

Nagi was beginning feeling uneasy about the scene their teacher was making inside the faculty room. He cautiously glanced around the room expecting the people inside to be all like "What have you boys done?" or "Could you keep her quiet?" but it seems like everyone in the room was paying no attention what so ever to them. All the teachers inside the faculty were just going on with what they're doing. He looked beside him to see that Omi was also just standing there with a level expression on his face, like somehow all of this is a normal thing. Their homeroom teacher was still being hysterical when Nagi leaned to his side to ask his classmate about the current behavior of their teacher.

"Umm, Tsukiyono-san?" Nagi started.

"Mmm?" Omi answered with that sweet smile on his face. He turned and leaned towards Nagi, thus decreasing the already small distance between them.

Nagi blinked at him. A blush almost showing itself on his face which he rapidly suppressed. He quickly turned his head the other way so Omi wouldn't see his face in case he lose the fight of hiding his blush… and if that warmness he's started feeling on his cheeks is any indication, he best not face Omi until he's sure that he can control his pounding heart and heated face.

'_Does he have to smile like that everytime I talk to him? If he keeps that up, he'll caught me blushing one of these days… Why does he have to look so damn cute especially when he smiles anyway?!'_

While Nagi was fighting with himself, Omi was wondering why the brunet suddenly turned away. _'I wonder what happened. I thought he had something to say to me, but then his expression suddenly changed into what looked like he just saw a ghost and the he turned away.'_

Omi took a step over to Nagi and placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder, it made the brunet jump a bit, but after that no other reaction came from Nagi. Omi was starting to get worried.

"Naoe-san, are you alright?" the blonde asked "You seemed startled or something"

"I-I'm fine" came the other's weak answer "don't worry about it."

Omi let his hand leave Nagi's shoulder. The other one was still facing away from the blonde. "That's good. I wouldn't want you to be all messed up like Kaname sensei too." Omi said relieved.

Nagi calmed down as the touch of Omi's hand left his shoulder. He was able to breathe evenly again and his racing heart calmed down, thus he decided it was safe to face the young blonde again. The words that came out of Omi's mouth earlier reminded Nagi of his original reason for getting the blonde one's attention.

"Tsukiyono-san, why ISKaname sensei acting… acting like that." He asked as he pointed to their still frantic teacher.

"Oh that…" Omi replied "She does that often. It's pretty normal for her and as you can see everyone is used to it." Omi finished as he looked around the faculty room. Its occupants are all busy doing anything but paying attention to the crying and whining lady.

"Yeah, but how long will she stay like this?"

"Oh, she'll lighten up in a moment."

"Shouldn't we… um, try to do something?"

"It's best if we not. We tried that once before. She just ended up crying and shouting harder."

"_Sigh…_ So I guess we wait huh?" Nagi said wearily.

"There's nothing much else we can do." Omi reasoned "Don't worry. It'll only be for about a minute more or so." He added reassuringly as he sensed Nagi's starting to worry.

After a moment, a bit long moment, the blue haired teacher stopped crying. She signed the paper Omi handed to her which was from the lunch lady. She opened her desk drawer and placed the note inside it with others like it. She took out a weaved-basket with a pink ribbon tied around it. The basket was filled with different cellular phones and presented it to Nagi.

"Naoe-kun, I'm sorry about not being able to tell you the rule about no using cell phones during class hours, but I thought it was already understandable." She said in her now non-whinny voice. "You can have your phone back now and please refrain from using it again during classes… but if it's an emergency we can always make an exemption!" She added hurriedly to her student.

"Hai, I'll remember that ma'am." Nagi answered after he took out his phone out of the basket.

"Good…" she answered satisfied. "-and you!" she looked sternly at Omi "Try to make it to school on time tomorrow ne, Tsukiyono-kun. Tardiness is a bad habit you should get rid of while you're still young… That is, if you don't wish to wash tomorrow's dishes too." She added threateningly.

Omi flinched a bit. If Nagi wasn't with him earlier he couldn't have finished all those dishes. He won't survive another pile of dishes on his own.

"I'll do my best, ma'am." Omi replied a bit awkward.

"Good." She said "The two of you better go home now. It's almost been two hours since your schoolmates have gone home." She said as she looked at her wrist watch.

"Unn... Then, we'll be off now…" Omi said before he politely bowed and Nagi followed his example.

The two of them walked out of the faculty room and headed for the school gate. Nagi turned on his phone and read the message he received earlier. Omi wondered what it was because Nagi looked upset after reading it. But Nagi didn't say anything and asking about it might seem rude so he decided to just let it pass. Instead he asked another question.

"So, do you take the train or the bus home?"

"I could take the train, but Schuldig will be picking me up in a bit." Nagi answered.

"Oh... I guess we part ways here then."

Omi was a bit disappointed. He had somehow hoped that they would be able to spend some time walking together while on their way to a bus stop or the train station, but it seemed that their time together for the day was at an end.

"It seems that way…" Nagi confirmed.

"Well then, I have to be on my way. Ken-kun and the others are stuck there working during rush hour." Omi explained. "See you tomorrow! Bye Nagi-kun!" Those were the last words Omi said before he took off running on his way home to the aid of his workmates.

Nagi stood there, looking at Omi's retreating form getting smaller and smaller as the blonde young man gets farther away. Indeed he's a bit disappointed because he's day of being with Omi has ended… But somehow that pleasant feeling inside of him won't vanish… Especially when Omi mouthed his last words of farewell for the day which consisted of a goodbye and his first name.

'_He… He … He called me NAGI-KU!!!. It sounded so great when he said my name. I really liked it. I hope he calls me that from now on.' _Nagi thought wishfully as he waited for Schuldig's red Ferrari to arrive.

-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-

Loud music filled the atmosphere, and a redheaded man lightly nodded in time with the obscure tunes. His long fingers wrapped around his car's steering wheel. He was waiting for the traffic light to turn green. Normally he wouldn't follow traffic rules, but he felt like being kind today. Besides, letting the kid wait a few more minutes for him wouldn't hurt.

Schuldig enjoyed listening to music. Especially the kind that plays so fast you can't even recognize the words for the lyrics properly accompanied with dark gothic melodies. It makes him feel relaxed in a way. It drowns out all of the scattered thoughts he might pick up which usually cause him to have headaches when absorbed without warning.

He was driving to Nagi's new school. Crawford sent him to pick their youngest member up from school. The American told the telepath that Nagi would be too love-struck to go home alone without having any accidents and that they wouldn't want to run one member short.

They were already in a pinch because of that whole betraying Eszet during that ceremony deal. Schwarz had to cut all their ties with the said organization and keep out of their sight until things cooled down to avoid unnecessary conflicts. They are currently flying and drifting on their own now. That's why the American had Nagi transfer schools. It would've caused trouble if some member of Eszet traced the little one's school and seek for revenge. But of all the schools, why chose the public one which have many connections with the local government right?

He found out what was so special about Nagi's new school. Apparently one of the reason why Brad picked that school out of the many others was because it was also the school their little one's crush's school.

He found that interesting piece of fact out when he was trying to clean up their leader's desk. Surprised that he does it? He might not look like it, but Schuldig is a very tidy person. He doesn't like it when there are scattered things that tend to distract him anywhere. Much less on his soon to be lover's (hey, a telepath can dream can't he?) office table.

As he was trying to arrange scattered papers into tidier piles, his eyes caught sight of Nagi's transferal papers. The documents contained the list of Nagi's teachers and his classmates. While scanning the listed different names just out of boredom, his eyes spotted a name too familiar. So the little blonde kitten is in the same class as Nagi-chan huh? That should be fun.

Yes, Brad and Schuldig indeed knew about Nagi's feelings for his white counterpart. Heck, maybe even Farfarello knows, the man may play with knives but it doesn't mean he's oblivious to what's happening around him, and just because Nagi can produce a powerful mental shield doesn't mean Schuldig is entirely out of ways to read the little one's mind.

Nagi didn't know how vulnerable thoughts are when one is asleep… and so the telekinetic one hadn't really tried his best to place his strongest shield over his mind when sleeping.

One night, Schuldig got bored and decided to poke into Nagi's mind. It just so happened, that during that time, Nagi was having a dream that night which starred a blue eyed smiling blonde boy.

Schuldig told Brad about his new found discovery knowing the man would find it interesting, and he knew the man will not hold anything against the boy. Brad may not show or admit it, ever, but he thinks of a Nagi in a way, as his very own son. So there's no way the American would be upset at the boy for just liking someone… Even if that someone is supposed to be an enemy. Love is the most wonderful feeling in this world, and Brad would be damned if he deprived Nagi of that one feeling.

Brad cares a lot about the boy, that's why the man was forced to be strict with Nagi, so the little one would be toughen up. That made Schuldig thought back to when Brad hit Nagi. The boy was against the decision of abandoning their employers during one particular job they were assigned by Ezset, and keeps going on about how they should stay to stand their ground. Unbeknownst to the young telekinetic, the reason behind Brad's decision was he foresaw something about their employer turning against them or something in the lines of that… It would've been easier on the both of them if Brad had told Nagi his reason, but the man promised himself not to go soft on the boy and so he was forced to use violence against the boy to convince Nagi to leave.

'_We're all living in a cruel world… One might as well be used to cruelty in order to survive life's harshness'_

The traffic light flickered onto yellow and then finally to green. Schuldig stepped on the gas pedal and his car smoothly rolled away towards Nagi's school…

'_I wonder how the kid's 1st day went?'_ Schuldig thought to himself as he turned a corner.

'_Well according to what I got out from Brad, he should have had his greatest day yet.'_

A few more minutes, and the German redhead is already at Nagi's school. He pulled over and found the student he's supposed to be picking up standing on the sidewalk staring at space with a weird look on his young face.

Schuldig climbed out of the car. The sound his car door made when it slightly slammed shut was pretty loud, but Nagi didn't even seem to hear it for he kept his gaze to the same direction with the same bewildered look on his face. Schuldig walked until he was right behind the boy. The redhead tried to look at what the boy was starring at but try as he might, he can't see anything but an empty sidewalk.

"The sidewalk's pretty huh?" Schuldig said to try and how Nagi would react, if the boy ever react at all.

"…Yeah... Pretty…" Nagi replied with his voice sounding so mesmerized, and eyes still glued to the pavement Omi ran on to get home.

Omi's words still rung inside Nagi's ears.

"_Nagi-kun…"_

He can still hear that sweet voice of the equally sweet honey blonde boy. The way Omi mentioned his name was almost celestial… It was like having heard the angels' harps playing a wonderful melody dedicated solely for him.

'_Oh, Omi…' _Nagi thought dreamily as he leaned back and absorbed the ecstatic he's feeling.

When Nagi inclined back, he felt his back making contact with the body of another person. He was finally snapped out of his love spell when he felt the slight impact produced when his back bumped with the person behind him. He turned around and was ready to say a simple apology to whomever it was that he caused a bother to… But then his eyes recognized the familiar face that looked down at him and instead of the apology he was supposed to say, he ended up with asking:

"H-how long have you been standing there?" Nagi asked and managed to make his voice sounding normal and not all squeally, but that stuttering on the beginning managed to slip out. _'I need to improve my communication skills'_

"For a while now… Didn't you remember our talk about the _pretty sidewalk_?" the German teasingly replied.

Schuldig tried to look into Nagi's mind earlier when the brunet was still out of sorts, but found out that it was of no use because the only thought he could pick out of the kid's mind was of the kid's white counter part. He decided to just wait for Nagi to notice he was there before he began teasing and messing with Nagi. And much to his pleasure, the kid is now aware of his presence.

The first thing Nagi did when he came back to his senses was to slam up his mental shields. Although he doesn't know if it helped cause from what Schuldig said earlier, the redhead had been there for quite some time now.

'_Okay Nagi, don't panic…. Uummm, what should I say?'_

Nagi thought hard and what came out of his mouth was

"You're late…"

Nagi was more than thankful that his voice didn't quiver and he was able to keep a straight face while saying those two words to his sadistic teammate.

His blue eyes spotted the red car of Schuldig parked not far from where the two of them were standing. And without looking directly to the German's eyes, he walked part him and got on the car.

Schuldig stood to the spot he was and his knowing smirk widened even more. He gave a couple of chuckles before walking and going to his car which Nagi just boarded.

"_Nagi is soooooo in denial…'_ was the thought that played inside Schuldig's head as he approached the car.

Nagi felt the car shift a little as another person's weight settled on it and the door firmly slam shut. He had his blue eyes closed as to not have to see the look on Schuldig's face, which he knew, would be difficult to see with a straight face. He checked for the 10th time if his mental shields are now properly in place and made no attempt to open his eyes or talk to the other. The ride home would be a long one for him.

The young telekinetic waited to hear the sound of the car's engine purr, and the feeling of G force slamming to his body as the vehicle accelerates… He waited a few seconds and no such things came…

Nagi waited…

…Nothing _'That man better start driving soon, or I'll…'_

And waited…

…still nothing _'Grrr… Calm down Nagi, this is exactly what he wants… Just keep your cool… He's bound to give in sooner or later right?' _

The boy still waited…

…no dice _'Argh! That's it!!! I can't take this anymore!!!'_

Nagi snapped his eyes open and glared at the man sitting on the driver's seat. He's powers were already threatening to spill out of his control just like his temper was. Schuldig, on the other hand, was looking at him with a smile and a look on his green eyes saying _"You're hiding something juicy, and I know you'll spill the beans sooner or later."_

Nagi gritted his teeth and fought hard with himself on not banging the telepath's body to the opposite side of the car so hard, that it would squish the German and make the other's inside leak out of his body. The boy will have to settle to quarrel verbally with this man. He can't risk being blamed for the loss of a teammate. The only problem with arguing with Schuldig using words was that you know from the beginning that you won't win unless lady destiny was smiling upon you… and she hadn't smiled for him as far as Nagi could recall.

"WELL!? Are you just going to stay looking at me like **that** till pigs fly!?!" Nagi finally snarled at the redhead.

Schuldig's smiling lips opened and answered "If it makes you so pissed out… I just might!" he finished merrily.

That comment made Nagi fought harder to contain his feeling of wanting to slam Schuldig to something hard… Or maybe slam something hard to Schuldig… Either way would work to ease his anger.

"You do realize we still need to get back home. I have homework to do, and Brad might not appreciate you keeping us stuck here for the amount of time needed for piggies to learn aerodynamics." Nagi said calmly in his seat with his eyes holding a determined look, almost daring Schuldig for another round at their verbal war.

'_Haa! Take that Schu! You're not the only one who can make up clever remarks.'_ Nagi thought as he saw the taken back reaction the man he was talking to had after he said his latest words.

It was true that the redhead was a bit shocked after hearing Nagi's retort. He hadn't thought the kid would use the strict time management of Bradley against him… But he regained his composure a few seconds later, and with a smile on his lips and after giving off a disappointed sigh, he turned the keys and started the car's engine. Nagi's taunting smirk almost turned into a happy smile because of his victory against the other.

'_Very good Nagi… But you do know I never give the last word to anybody.'_ Schuldig thought as he shifted the gear from park to drive and another smirk found its way to his lips.

"Alright, I'll drive us home now…" the wheels of the car rolled away slowly, giving Nagi the pleasure of tasting victory. Schuldig turned to look at Nagi and waited for the kid's eyes to look at him before he said "MR. 'PRETTY SIDEWALK'"

Nagi's eyes widen at Schuldig's words… Then the happenings of the last few minutes replayed itself on his mind. He remembered saying the word "pretty" after someone asked him a question. Everything was so vague and unclear back then, but now everything was starting to slightly make sense. Schuldig caught him in the middle of his heart's soaring earlier and asked a question which he answered while mesmerized.

The young one's cheeks were now painted red and Nagi quickly turned his head away from the driver's direction. It was now Schuldig's turn to drink in the sweet feeling of being the victor. If he would pick up the kid regularly from now on from that school, he would be having this much fun everytime he does it.

And so, Nagi's ride home concluded of sitting inside the car while blushing furiously and being forced to listen to Schuldig's victory snickers.

xxxxxxxxx-End of Chapter-xxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Author's notes:** Well? What do you think? Let me now about it by dropping a review. Thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Oh wow, an update! Better go check if the sky will fall outside...

**Disclaimer: **I would like to point out, yet again, that Weiβ Kreuz Does not belong to Emitique, thank you…

* * *

-As We Go Through Life- 

By: Emitique 

Chapter V – "Typical Family Night with Half-Cooked Confessions" 

* * *

"Thank you so much for your purchase. That would be ¥750."

The old man handed the money to the boy in front of the cash register. He opened the cash register, placed the money inside, and took out the amount of change appropriate for the customer. He handed the bouquet with the receipt and the change to the kind looking old man with a smile.

"You know what son, you're flowers here are so beautiful, I'm sure my wife would be delighted when I hand her these as present for our anniversary." He said as he gestured to the bunch blooming flowers in his arms.

Blue eyes softened at the old man's comment. Omi felt his heart warm up knowing that the flowers they worked so hard to tend make other people happy.

"Thank you, we do try hard to make our flowers turn out beautiful… It's nice to know that our efforts are paying off."

"You boys here do a really good job. Your flowers bring smiles to people you know that? I best be on my way, Sachiko would be waiting…" before long, the man was already out of the shop.

It's times like this when he feels really happy to have been working in a flower shop.

"KYAAA!!! Look Yumi, there are three of them present this time. That's pretty close to perfect, right?" exclaimed loudly by a random girl in one of those random school uniforms.

"OH MY GOSH! You're right Ami! Aren't you glad we passed by here on our way home?!"

Then again, there were times when Omi felt that he was very unlucky to be stuck in a flower shop where many girls come to regularly and squeal as much as they want.

Unfortunately for Omi, Aya is still out for today. Aya is usually the one who does the barking to chase out the squealing girls… and Omi is a bit too shy (or rather, scared) to ask the girls to leave them alone.

He was waiting to feel his ears to start bleeding due to all the high pitched sounds those fangirls were emitting, when suddenly, their resident playboy came to the rescue. Yohji walked up to the giggling and squealing girls, which seemed to have been multiplying…Wait, multiplying?

"You know what Ken-kun," Omi whispered to his other coworker "I could've sworn there were only two of those girls a moment ago…"

Ken looked at Omi. The boy's face clearly indicated that he was deep in thought, trying to figure out if he counted the number of girls correctly a moment ago… He was even squinting up his eyes; it gave him such a cute effect.

"There WEREonly two of them a while ago." Ken confirmed

"Huh? Then why are there about twenty of them now?!" Omi asked exasperatedly.

Ken didn't like the tone of Omi's voice. He seemed to really not like having that many girls in their shop so his "make-Omi-happy" instinct started to kick in.

"Girls might have telepathic connection with each other, one of them finds out something, and then the next thing, everyone of them knows about it. He-he-he" Ken tried jokingly.

That only seemed to make Omi's mood duller, and Ken sweat dropped.

'_Okay, BAD move Ken… Better think of a counter act.'_ Ken thought to himself

But before Ken could come up with a brilliant way to cheer Omi up, he heard the girls outside all saying goodbye and walking away. He looked outside and saw that Yohji was already waving goodbye to the girls with a smile.

"See you tomorrow ladies!" Yohji waved goodbye as the girls walked away with dreamy looks on their faces.

Yohji walked up to the counter where Omi and Ken are. He couldn't help but smirk at those expressions on the younger ones faces. Omi seemed happy. The kid never did like those girls' shrieks. Ken on the other hand looked fazed by Yohji's performance.

"And that, my dear friends, takes care of our fangirls-that-won't-go-away-during-closing-time problem." Yohji said with a proud grin.

"Thank goodness… I thought that we might have difficulty dealing with them with Aya-kun still not back and all…"said Omi, with the usual smile now back on his cute face.

Yohji didn't seem to like Omi's previous comment much, because the reaction he did was suddenly lift his hand with his index finger sticking up to Omi's face, and due to surprise at the sudden movement, Omi slightly jerked back, his eyes fixated to the gently waving finger in front of him.

"Tsk, tsk…"Yohji said to Omi as he waved his finger disapprovingly in front of Omi's face "You shouldn't underestimate the power of my charisma Omitchi."

Omi blinked twice at the finger in front of his face.

"Who ever said I was underestimating it?" He said as he shifted his head to peek at the man behind the hand, hoping to not make things turn out into a fuss.

Ken was beginning to get irritated of Yohji's hand hovering at Omi's face like that, it was clearly making Omi uncomfortable, so he took the liberty of grabbing it and placing it down. Careful to not seem too pissed, but not gentle enough to not hurt Yohji at all, he placed a bit of force into placing the offending hand down the register counter.

Yohji was a bit surprised that his wrist was suddenly tugged on and the next thing he knew, his hand landed with a thud on the counter top. He looked beside him to see Ken looking sternly at him.

Oh, Yohji know what this one is, it's one of Ken's trademark cut-Omi-some-slack glare. He'd seen enough of it to formulate a name for it. Ken used it whenever he felt like someone was bullying Omi.

Just then, Yohji's ever crafty mind had an idea.

He managed to fluidly pry his hand out of Ken's grasp and then proceeded on taking his yellow apron off.

Yohji hung his apron on the rack without saying a word with curious eyes of Omi and Ken's watching him, but not saying anything. He finally got enough attention to get one of the persons watching him to talk when he started to walk towards the shop door.

"Where are you going Yohji-kun?" asked Omi.

Yohji smoothly turned around and faced the two persons he'll let spend quality time together, cleaning up the shop… While he gets out of it and browse around town, maybe get a drink or two.

"I kindda saved the day didn't I? Don't you think I deserve to pull out of work a _little_ bit early?" He asked with his voice oozing with sweetness.

"Umm, well yeah but…If you go, I won't be able to handle the cleaning alone." He reasoned out to try and change the older blonde's mind.

Unfortunately for little Omi, Yohji-kun won't give in that easily.

"Who said you'll be alone?" Yohji said as if it was the most obvious thing.

Yohji suddenly turned his eyes towards Ken, just a bit too suddenly…Ken almost whimpered because of the mischievous look Yohji sent him. It told the brunet that Yohji was planning something. And most of the time when Yohji's mind is planning something, it doesn't turn out good for him.

"You'll have Ken-ken around to help." Yohji continued with a lopsided grin on his face.

Apparently, both Omi and Ken were a bit surprised when they heard Yohji's solution for Omi not to be working on his own cleaning and closing the shop because the two of them said at the same time:

"What?!"

'_What! He wants to get out of work and pass them all down to me?! Who does he think he is?!' _Ken thought irritated by Yohji's selfishness.

Omi was the one who replied back to Yohji.

"But Yohji-kun, Ken-kun already took half of my shift earlier." Omi said explaining once again that the older teen had to cover for him when he was assigned detention. "Won't leaving off your work for him to handle now be a bit too much?" he asked, trying to reason out.

Ken was nodding a bit too enthusiastically beside him. He didn't bother to speak out his opinion because Omi pretty much said it all. Besides, his version would be messier anyway.

Yohji didn't seem to be convinced "Really? Have you asked him yet?" he said with his confidence still reaching the ceiling.

"Huh?" Omi said, confused at what he was supposed to ask, and why he has to ask it.

"If you don't want to, then I'll ask him." Yohji said to Omi before again looking straightly towards Ken. Omi wasn't able to stop him.

"Ken." He said clearly, almost seriously… It frightened Ken

"Y-yeah?"

At the sound of Ken's respond, Yohji let the sly smile return on his lips.

"Would you be that heartless Ken?"

"Ehh?" was all Ken could utter in response _'Where did that come from?'_

"Would you let Omitchi work by himself alone? Closing the shop and cleaning after that would be a hard job for just one person. Would you be that heartless as to let Omitchi do all of that on his own?" He said dramatically.

Omi can't believe this… Yohji's going through all these things just to get out of closing the shop? He heaved a heavy sigh and was at a loss of words.

Ken on the other hand, seemed to be doing the opposite of Omi. He probably was convinced by Yohji's short speech, for he shook his head firmly from side to side while saying.

"Of course not! I won't let that happen!" the brunet announced determinedly, obviously not aware that Yohji was playing him.

'_Great, the fish took the bait! Time to reel him in… hehehehehe'_

"Then, you'll help him?" Yohji asked.

"Yes, of course I'll help Omi!" Ken answered with the same determination firing in his eyes as in his voice with his previous reply.

Omi starred wide eyed at Ken. How can he NOT see Yohji's only trying to manipulate him? He was shocked and thus, was unable to form words out of his mouth to tell the older teen that he was being tricked.

Ken wasn't able to see Omi's expression, he was far too busy grabbing the broom and dustpan to see the look of astonishment on his younger friend's face, so he was unable to get even a hint about what Yohji did to him.

Omi was finally able to try the verbal approach "Um, Ken-kun—" But he was cut off by Ken's words.

"Now don't you worry Omi. We'll make this place spit and span, I'll be here to help!"

Omi sighed once more and decided to give up. When his best friend was this hyped up, there's no stopping him. He instead directed his attention to his other teammate who was sly enough to trick Ken into taking all his work and doing it for him.

Omi glared at Yohji, while the other blond just placed on a grin and held his hands a little above and in front of him in a defensive manner, as if saying: "Hey, easy there, don't get so mad." which was confirmed as the precise words came from Yohji's lips.

Omi crossed his arms over his chest and huffed childishly, a sign that he was indeed annoyed.

"Look at what you did to him!" Omi said to Yohji, while pointing at a frantically sweeping Ken.

Yohji's shoulders shrugged "What? I just solved another dilemma. You'll have someone to help you now. Aren't you proud of me?"

Omi slapped his head over his forehead, and shut his eyes closed. _'Why?! Why doesn't anyone in this house understands me?' _he thought, aggravated. He let his eyes open again when he felt Yohji was moving away.

Yohji was walking towards the door again, and he didn't seem to be having any second thoughts about it too. He didn't stop until he was called out by Omi… again.

"Yohji-kun, you can't go yet." Omi said

"Why not? Ken-ken already agreed to take the rest of my shift." Yohji explained

Omi looked at the brunet Yohji mentioned. Ken was currently busy trying to gather up the unused pots and put them back to the storage room to be kept until they open up the shop again tomorrow.

'_You tricked him into agreeing' _Omi thought accusingly but didn't bother to voice it out. He knew Yohji would only twist things around again until the favor goes to him.

Omi sighed again, looked back at Yohji and replied weakly "What about dinner?"

Yohji was a bit taken back _'Is Omitchi thinking about me even after that? Maybe I… NO! Be strong Yohji, even if it's just this once. Don't let the kid win over you everytime.' _

After Yohji managed to self hypnotize himself on still defying Omi, he was able to answer the kid back.

"I'll eat out if I don't get back on time for dinner okay?" he said with a hint of reassuring in his voice. With that said, he turned and went for the door, but before he managed to reach the knob Omi's sweet voice spoke once again.

"That's fine and all… but, isn't it your turn to cook tonight?" the honey blonde kid said innocently, and blinked his blue eyes.

Yohji's eyebrow twitched. _'O-K… That was very VERY unexpected. But I have to keep going…'_ he thought desperately.

"You're cooking is better than mine anyway!" Yohji said rather quickly before he grabbed the door knob and vanished out the door.

After the older blonde got out the door, revealing the glow of the already setting sun, Omi snapped his fingers together while thinking _'Drat, he got away. I'll have to get him next time.'_

He turned around and when he saw Ken was still moving the pots, he decided it would be better if he helped Ken close up and clean before the brunet over worked himself.

-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-

Nagi was up in his room. His history book was open and he was writing something from it on his notebook.

Since he's new around the school, he didn't have the homework the others were assigned the week before, but that didn't stopped Mikahara sensei from making him submit it tomorrow, the man said that Nagi's records officially started today, and since the assignment was due today, he'll put the grade into today's records, and if Nagi doesn't hand in one, he'll have a blank on his records.

'_Man, that school is strict… Why can't they just cut new transferred students a bit of slack? That would work out much better.'_

Nagi turned another page of the textbook. The assignment was to write down all the important names and terms and give out their respective details, including all those they can find in other reference books. The teacher expected at least 7 pages…

'_Not fair. All the others had three days to prepare their assignments, and I just get overnight to do it.'_

Nagi glanced at the wall clock, which was the only thing adorning his almost bare wall, and sighed. He was well off into two hours of working out this stupid homework. Actually, he wasn't planning on working on this thing until later tonight, maybe after he had supper, but things happened and he just had no other choice than to do it.

---Flashback---

As soon as Nagi came home earlier, he made a beeline to his room, partly because he didn't want to hear more of anything that comes out of Schuldig's mouth.

While he was passing through the living room, he came across Crawford, who was holding the cordless phone in one of his hands, and was in a motion of putting it back on the table.

The precognitive seemed to have notice Nagi was already home as he looked at his youngest team member and nodded in a way of acknowledging. Nagi eyed the phone in Brad's hand for a brief moment; a bit curious as to whom the man called, but he knew better than to ask the man such trivial things, it doesn't matter to him anyway, so he nodded in return and went on his way. He figured his room was a pretty safe place to get away from their resident redhead, so he proceeded on going there.

"How was school?" Crawford managed to ask before Nagi got far from him.

The boy stooped in his tracks. This was something new; Crawford was asking how school went? He never did that when Nagi was still attending his old school…

'_Then again, Omi wasn't in my last school… Convincing evidence that he DID know this new school was the one Omi's attending to and that maybe he transferred me there on purpose.' _Nagi's sharp mind thought. _'Only, what would that purpose be?'_

"It was fine." Nagi answered without turning to face the one that asked him. When he heard no further response from the older one, he decided it was about time he got to his room to spend solitary in thinking to himself. Although, he was only able to take a single step before Crawford said something again.

"Where're you off to?" the man with glasses asked.

At this, Nagi sighed inwardly. _'What's with all the unexpected questions?' _he thought irritated and a bit suspicious.

'_If I answer I'm going to my room, judging from all the questions he's asking today, he might ask me why… And I can't tell him I want to escape from Schuldig, cause then: that would mean I'm losing to the guy, and therefore weak… I'll have to think of something else.'_ Just then, the History homework he was assigned popped into Nagi's head. What better excuse to use than those related to school work?

"I'm going to my room to get started on that homework I was assigned earlier." The telekinetic answered blandly. He even said what he was going to do, at where he was going to go. Surely that would cut off any more questions from the man with eye glasses?

"That's good… Be sure to finish before dinner time though." Crawford said just as blandly but his voice holding a sense of authority.

Okay, at that Nagi really had to ask "How come?" He was always allowed to finish what he's doing, WHEN he wanted to. As long as it doesn't affect the team in any way, that is.

"We'll be having a special dinner guests and all the members presence is a must." Crawford said, and upon seeing the still question filled face of his group's youngest member, he continued with "It's to discuss a new employment for us. Another organization just requested our services." He finished off.

Things got a bit clearer for Nagi _'I see, he wants me to attend in the meeting too. Apparently he wants everyone present. Another organization huh? I wonder if he'll want us to end up betraying it too? Like what happened with Eszet …Oh well, not like there's anything I can do about it if he ever did.' _he finished with a mental shrug

"I understand. I'll finish it before dinner." The blue-eyed kid answered and was finally able to get on his way to his room.

---End Flashback---

And so, the teenager had no other choice but to do his homework. By the looks of things, he only had less than an hour to finish it up.

"At this rate I won't have time to look up other History books." Nagi mumbled to himself.

As he watched his wall clock tick by, he can't help but reflect about that previous conversation of his with the team leader.

'_A new organization to work under… I guess that also means another group of people would be around to bark orders huh? ...Regardless if we follow or not.'_ Nagi thought as he remembered the way their team betrayed Eszet and disposed of its three elders.

Nagi decided it was best if he stopped musing about their former organization now before he remembered things about it that he was trying very hard to keep buried deep inside his head… Like Rosenkreuz.

His brunet head turned form watching the clock, back to his books and notebook. As he did, his peripheral vision caught sight of one of his closest buddy, his computer… And as always, the box-like thing helped him figure out a way to solve his current dilemma.

A small smile curled up in his lips as he steered his computer chair to position himself in front of his computer. After he turned on the machine, he let his skillful hands work over the keyboard and started his quest of finishing his homework.

'_Mikahara sensei never said anything about not using the internet for references rather than other books right?' _He thought to himself with a sly smile_ 'Alright, a few more minutes and I'll be done with that homework'_

Nagi was finishing up writing in his notebook when his bedroom door opened, and he instantly knew what that meant…

'_Schuldig's come to bother me again.'_

And sure enough, the redhead in question was now leaning on the doorframe. A smile placed itself on his face when he "heard" Nagi's latest thoughts.

_-Oi, oi, that's no way to think at your elders kid.-_ Said a voice in Nagi's head that he'd grown familiar to.

Ignoring the statement made telepathically by the German, Nagi finished writing the last four words on his assignment and closed his notebook. With the task finally done, he turned to the guy who had the nerve to come inside his room without knocking.

"Well then, is it time already?"

Schuldig didn't have to be a telepath to know what the kid's asking about. True, that he usually just go in to the kid's room without reason just because he enjoyed annoying him. But it wasn't the usual night for the Schwartz family… Afterall, how often do they get visitors?

"Yeah, Brad said they'll be here soon." The redhead answered "So, finish with your homework yet?" he asked a bit too nosily.

"Aa, I just did." He answered monotonically.

At that Schuldig pushed himself off the door frame and with the same smile on his face, said. "Great, now we can go and get Farf."

"You locked up Farfarello earlier?" Nagi asked as he stood up and started toward the door where the Schuldig was waiting for him.

"Well, he wasn't in a good mood earlier so we had to lure him back to his room to cool down." Schuldig said as an explanation and Nagi quickly comprehended.

Nagi walked a little behind Schuldig. The two of them were on their way to get Farfarello. It was a normal thing that they'd need Nagi's help to get the Berserker out of his room. Since the man tended to act violently, the team made sure to keep him secure from getting all violent towards others and even towards himself. Farfarello's room was special. It has numerous locks and is barricaded by strong metals which automatically click to each other after the door closed. And with all that much things closing the room up, it was also difficult to get it open without some use of unnatural ways…

That was another role Nagi played in this team…

It sure was a convenience for Schwartz that when they broke out Farfarello and took him in the team, they had Nagi to take care of unlocking the mad man's quarters, and for restraining his movements. And Schuldig also came in handy to get directly to Farf's head and make him pass out if needed. And it was definitely needed more than once in a while.

The two soon reached their destination, and Nagi automatically set up to do his part…

After a little concentration, he un-connected the numerous metal locks from each other and picked all the locks of the door telekinetically so they won't have to bother with the equally numerous keys. After finally pushing the door slightly open, he took a step back to let Schuldig handle the rest.

As the redhead entered the room, Nagi stayed outside and contented himself with waiting… He never liked going into Farf's special room. It made him fell goose bumps. The room was completely white and completely bare. The walls and ceilings had built in cushions to prevent Farfarello from trying to hurt himself by the use of hard surfaces. The man is very productive even without his knives. The soft (also white) carpeting took care of the hard floors.

Nagi heard his two teammates' voice from where he stood. And although he didn't made any effort of straining his hearing to understand them, he was able to make out what they where saying anyway…

"Now remember Farf, guests are coming here tonight… You should behave." said Schuldig's cocky voice in a playful scolding tone.

"If what you mean is to not draw blood from them, then I'll try my best." replied their resident berserker.

A huff of breath, which Nagi assumed as a sigh sounded from the room, followed by Schuldig's words once more.

"At least you'll try, right?" he said with hopeful tone in his voice, if one could call it hopeful.

"Heh, uncertainty hurts god…" was all the other voice answered.

The two emerged from the all white room to join Nagi. Farfarello seemed ready enough to face guests, he didn't have those blood lust look in his eyes when he's about to attack so it seemed fine, as fine as it'll ever be. It won't last forever though.

Nagi spared the white haired man a glance and hoped those house guests of theirs would hurry up their discussion and not outstay their welcome. Having blood splattered on the dining table doesn't seem appealing to him as it would to some other people in the house.

"Well, the table is set. Let's just wait for them to arrive… Shall we?" Schuldig took the lead and the three of them walked to the dining hall where Crawford was already waiting.

Honestly, what was Brad thinking dragging his whole team on this meeting?

-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-

He could hear the water from the shower splatter from one of the rooms upstairs. He paid it no heed, knowing fully that his friend is currently washing up from the day's work, and continued peeling the potatoes.

He decided it would be nice to make some sweet potatoes casserole to go with the fried chicken. It seemed to make a nice dinner for the four of them… Four, if Yohji would come back for dinner, that is.

'_I shouldn't be doing this. I already cooked dinner yesterday. It's just not fair to have the same guy cook dinner twice in a row. I thought that was a house rule or something. People of the HOUSE should follow the HOUSE RULES… How come no one breaks that rule Aya-kun had with the downstairs bathroom, but not the one about cooking dinner rule? …Oh well, I have no other choice, I can't have Ken-kun do the cooking, he's already over worked as it is.'_ Omi pondered while doing the task of peeling potatoes.

'_Yohji-kun WILL make up for this, I swear…'_

Omi and Ken managed to clean up and close the shop half the time it normally takes. Thanks to a very motivated Ken, courtesy of Yohji. Ken was so hyper that a pot fell on him, more than once. When they finished, they were both a mess, as if some of the dirt they've cleaned up stuck onto them, so they decided that it would be best to take their shower a little earlier this night.

They had two bathrooms, one upstairs, and the other downstairs. Omi normally uses the one downstairs since that's where his and Aya's bedrooms are, the two of them shared a bathroom. On the other hand, Ken uses the one upstairs. Since that's where his room is. He shares the 2nd floor with Yohji.

Ken says Yohji has a lot of stuff cramped up in the medicine cabinet that is NOT medicine. Most of them look like cologne and aftershave bottles, and some other creamy stuff the soccer player never bothered to ponder out what.

Upon hearing about those things, Omi felt lucky to be sharing a bathroom with Aya instead of Yohji. Their bathroom was always neat, and in order. Reflecting just how much of a clean frea- err, person Aya is. And Omi knew better than to disrupt the peacefully clean state of the bathroom which is partly Aya's. But that way, he wouldn't have to be the one to worry about the status of their bathroom, unofficially it was dubbed Aya's sanitary place, and thus no one except the redhead and him can enter it. So when the other two boys had some business to attend to, they'll have to climb all the way up to the second floor to get it over with.

Right after he finished showering, he started to prepare dinner. As he went out of his bedroom, he started to hear the sound of water splashing from upstairs. Ken was taking a longer time to bathe since he was the one who got dirtier out of the two. Considering that planting soil fell on him, twice, it was no wonder.

Omi was well off into dicing his third potato when the smell of soap reached the kitchen. He turned and found that Ken was making his way inside and maneuvering to the fridge. His brown hair was still wet, being pulled down by gravity harder because of the water's added weight, making it seem longer than it really was. He was wearing blue faded jeans and a T-shirt that looked a size bigger for him, he probably only bought it because it has a soccer ball printed on the front. He looked much better this way, than covered in dirt and soil.

"Hey Omi, you want a soda or something?" he called while his head was still dunked inside the fridge.

"No thanks Ken-kun, I'm fine." Omi called out to his best before turning to dice the potatoes left.

A fizz sound came from behind Omi as Ken popped open a can of soda which, due to usual everyday experience with the other, Omi guessed was grape flavor. Ken took a gulp before asking Omi a question.

"So, what're you making?" Ken asked, maybe hoping to start a conversation.

"Fried chicken with sweet potato casserole... You don't mind that do you Ken-kun?" Omi replied, asking for some approval while placing the ingredients he prepared in the casserole.

"No, not at all, sounds delicious actually… Need any help?"

"Thanks Ken-kun, but I'm almost done anyway." Omi carried the casserole to the oven, opened it and placed the dish in.

Ken seated himself on one of the chairs of their dining table. Omi turned to him after making sure his casserole was securely placed inside the preheated oven, and confirmed that the soccer dude's soda was indeed grape flavor.

They exchanged smiles, and Omi walked over to seat himself on one of the chairs to face Ken. From here on, they mould most likely chat about everything and about nothing. These chats were almost like a kind of ritual to keep each other company, since none of the two really wanted to be alone… Unlike their other teammates who seems to not mind being on their own.

"Ne Ken-kun, don't you think Aya-kun's out longer than usual?" Omi asked Ken as he removed the white apron he wore while preparing dinner and hanging it on one of the other chairs.

Ken looked at the kitchen clock hanging on one of the walls to check the time. Omi was right, their redhead friend should've returned a while ago, at least that's the regular time he comes back when he visits his sister.

"Yeah you're right…" Ken then looked thoughtful for a moment "But Aya-chan's awake now, and maybe they're talking longer to catch up on each other. You know how it might get; they could lose track of time, or something like that." He finished with a shrug.

"Hmm, I guess so…" a pause established before Omi spoke again. "It's nice that they're getting along well again huh?"

"Yeah, I guess it just comes naturally for family to be drawn together."

"Mm-hmm… Hey, you remember that Ojii-san who was our last customer earlier?"

"Oh, that man who bought a bunch of flowers?" Ken replied "What about that Jii-chan?"

"He said he bought those flowers for his wedding anniversary with his wife."

"Oh Ken-kun, I forgot!" Omi almost exclaimed, blue eyes opening large with realization of remembering something almost forgotten.

"Huh?" Ken replied, dumbfounded.

"I haven't thanked you yet have I?"

After a bit of reminiscing, Ken caught up with what the younger teen is saying. It was about the help he gave him by filling in for half of Omi's shift, and helping close up.

"Oh that… Think nothing of it!" he said enthusiastically with a big, friendly, grin and a hand waving in front of him as if a gesture to brush it off.

"I can't just _think nothing of it _Ken-kun." He started with his voice sounding like he's scolding the other one. His blue eyes stared hard into Ken's teal colored ones, the older one felt like he's shrinking because of Omi's gaze, but those big blue eyes softened soon enough as the hacker said "You seriously saved me, thank you…" he then offered the brunet one of his perfectly sweet smiles.

Ken blinked twice before smiling himself. Omi is such a player, he does things to you that makes you feel all sorts of strange and heart clenching feelings inside, but that's what makes the kid OMI, and Ken won't have it any other way…

He knew what Omi wanted to hear from him now that he has thanked him.

"You're welcome."

He knows Omi always insists on thanking those who are nice enough to help him, and he won't take an "it's no big deal" type of answer too pleasantly. After a long time of being together and after of so much "Thank you"s from the honey blonde kid, he finally stumbled on the correct reply which was "you're welcome". He didn't exactly know why, but that was the way to rub Omi correctly when it comes to the kid's "thank you"s. Omi smiled at him and they continued chatting away.

"Ne, you remember that old man in the shop earlier?" Omi asked

"That one who bought so many flowers? He's our last customer aside from the girls who came right?" Ken asked, trying to confirm if he got the answer.

"Yeah, that oji-chan" Omi confirmed for him "You now, he said that he bought those flowers for her wife. He said it's their anniversary."

"Really?" Ken's voice sounded amazed "I'm surprised there're still people who stay with each other as long as that. They must've been through a lot huh?"

"Uh-huh, I'm amazed too." Omi answered, his eyes were looking off at space dreamily as he continued "It must be nice, to have someone who'll stay with you forever…"

Ken intake those eyes before him, full of hopefulness, at the same time sadness. Maybe the younger boy was thinking that he would never have a chance to experience what those old couple has. Someone who'll stay beside him forever. It was only natural; Ken himself doesn't see a vision of him staying alive beyond 25 years of age, with their kind of profession, you won't now how long your life would last, so they had no right to envision this thing called "forever" much less having a special someone that'll keep them company during that pigment of imagination. But still…

"Omi…" Ken called out softly to the day dreaming boy. Omi snapped out of his reverie and turned to look at his bestfriend, cocking his head to one side while waiting for what Ken had to say.

"Would you mind if I stayed with you forever?"

Ken regretted saying it the moment he realized it slipped out of his lips, but it was all too late now. He looked at Omi and saw the other boy looking at him with those big blue eyes full of confusion, concern, and… dare he say it, disbelief. Omi was looking at him in a way that said "Are you okay Ken-kun? Maybe that pot hit your head too hard earlier" and as the gods would have it, those are the exact words that came out of Omi's mouth

It pained Ken the way Omi reacted to his indirect-confession-of-love. He didn't believe him. He took it as some sign that maybe Ken has a concussion or something. He can't blame Omi, he was the one who blurted out those things all of a sudden when he hasn't shown any direct indications that he had fallen head over heels for the other. From Omi's point of view it was just something that didn't fit it in their conversation. He was gonna have to fix that sometime. _'And what better time to do that than the present? '_ A voice in Ken's brunet head suddenly piped.

Ken thought about it and realized that the tiny voice in his head is right. He has kept his feeling for Omi long enough. Nothing will ever happen if he tried to continue and hide it from the younger boy. He made up his mind that he'll tell his angel once and for all that he loves him! He won't be running away anymore. Besides, this is the perfect chance since neither Yohji nor Aya is here to put pressure on him. Alright, with his mind absolutely, positively made up, and his heart pounding so hard in his chest, Ken opened his mouth to let his feelings free.

"Omi I-" KNOCK KNOCK! Too bad a knock on their door came before he managed to even get halfway of half of what he has to say.

"I'll get it! Maybe it's finally Aya-kun" Omi exclaimed, standing up from his seat. "You just keep an eye on the oven 'kay Ken-kun?" he said to his friend before he dashed off out of the kitchen.

As soon as Omi was out of the room, Ken let his head fall hard on the table. "Why do the heavens hate me? Why?" he asked miserably to himself as he felt his golden opportunity slip away from his grasp. "No! Don't loose hope Ken. There'll be other times when you can say it to him!" he said encouragingly to himself after a few more times of bonking his head on the wooden table. He got his spirit back and was already on the look out for another opportunity.

But for the meantime, he kept an eye on the casserole in the oven. Can't have Omi's hard work on dinner go to waste.

xoxoxoxoxox-End of Chapter- xoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry isn't enough I know... Late updates don't have valid excuses. But your fogiveness will be very much treasured and appreciated! Hope you leave a review. (the more reveiws I get, the more determined I work) Love you guys! 

Emi-chan


End file.
